Libby In Wonderland
by Trippy Libby
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 15! What if Alice wasn't the only one to visit Wonderland as a child? What if we all went to Wonderland as childern, but just don't remember? This fic is based on a dream I had after playing the game.REVISION
1. Chapter 1

I don't own AMA.  
  
  
A/N: This story is based on a strange dream I had after playing the game. It's also partly based on a childhood fantasy of mine. I wrote it a while ago, but, never got around to typing it. This first chapter is short and it's really just an intro about how I got to Wonderland. The fun begins in chap 2.  
  
  
My name is Libia Zamora, but, most of you know me as Libby. I want to tell you all about this weird dream I had the night I played the game.  
  
It all started the night I came home from a friend's house. She has the game and I was playing it for the first time. I didn't get too far, though. I only got up where I have to follow the Mock Turtle to get to the Duchess.  
  
I found my black kitten Salem, fast alseep on my pillow. He woke up and ran into my closet. I tilted my head in confusion. I went to the closet to get him, when my eyes fell upon a little white shirt that had a blue, spaghetti strap, jeanlike material dress draped over it. I laughed remembering why I got the dress in the first place.  
  
I decided to put the dress on, just to see if still fit. To my surprise, it did. I tied an ivory ribbon in my hair that I found on my vanity. I noticed that Salem was watching me, quite strangely. He was perched up on my chair with one shoulder slightly higher than the other, and for a moment I could have sworn that he was almost grinning.  
  
I shook my head to try to snap out of it. I always tend to let my imagination get the better of me. Even after my little drug experience. I let some friends talk me into eating some mushrooms that were really shrooms. They told me they were regular mushrooms, and I was actually stupid enough to believe them. I was left alone in my room for about two hours. I was watching the disney cartoon version of 'Alice In Wonderland'. Believe me, when you're not sober, it's one of the scariest cartoons to watch, but its also one of the funnist. Instead of seeing Alice, I saw myself, in the same dress that she was wearing. Only difference is that the colors were different. In stead of a blue dress and white apron, my dress was midnight black with a blood red apron, and a red ribbon in my hair. I didn't have any weapons on me, though. I also felt as though the Cheshire cat was following me around, watching me. Either he must have had a fascination with me, or, he knew something I didn't. When I sobered up, I realized that those supposed 'friends' would only get me into trouble, which is what I think the Cheshire cat was trying hint out to me during my little 'mindtrip'. I never ate mushrooms again after that for fear that the same thing would happen to me again.   
  
I thank god I was sober when I played the game, else, I may have gone mad myself.   
  
I looked into the mirror and saw that the ivory ribbon didn't really go well with the dress, dispite the fact that it suited my blonde hair. I sighed and took the ribbon off.  
  
Salem looked up at me and meowed. He still had that strange grin plastured on his face, and for a moment, he reminded me of the Cheshire cat.  
  
I realized that I was letting my imagination get to me again, but I could have sworn that I saw a strange gleam in Salem's eyes while he was grinning. I sighed again, and picked Salem up.  
  
"Come here, you silly kitty." I said.  
  
Salem began to lick at my cheek making me giggle.  
  
"I should have named you, Cheshire. You certainly grin like the Cheshire cat." I said.  
  
~Oh, man. I am way too into that Alice game. I'd better chill, or else I'm gonna start having nightmares about Wonderland.~  
  
I looked at my clock and saw that it was 12:15 in the morning.  
  
~Shit. I better try and get some sleep. I hope I'll be able to sleep.~  
  
I knew I should have changed, but, I guess I was too lazy to take off the dress. I got into bed and Salem curled beside me.  
  
~What the hell. Sleeping in my dress for one night won't hurt.~  
  
"Goodnight, Salem." I said.  
  
I fell asleep some time later. Little did I know though, that my childhood fantasy of going to Wonderland was going to come true that very night.  
  
  
A/N: I know this was boring, and a little short. It's only the prolouge, though. Next chapter will be much more interesting, I promise you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Why bother? You already know I don't own Alice.  
  
A/N: I know the first chappie was short and boring, but, this next chapter is qiute interesting, not to mention freaky. At least, it was for me. You'll see what I mean. Now, the fun begins.  
  
  
*What is reality?  
  
Who are we to say what's real and what's not?  
  
And, how do we know we're not just living in the delusions of someone else's demented mind?*  
  
  
I woke up sometime later, to find Salem meowing and scrathing at the door.  
  
"Salem please, I'm trying to..." my voice trailed off.  
  
I opened my eyes and realized that I was no longer in my bedroom.  
  
"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked myself.  
  
I took a look at my surroundings and nearly hurled when I realized where I was.  
  
"A hospital? But, how can that be? Am I sick? Did I suffer from some kind of injury that I don't remember? Something weird's going on. I've got a bad feeling about this place." I said.  
  
I kicked the covers off of the soiled bed that I was lying in, and gasped when I saw myself in a blue dress with a white apron draped over it.  
  
"Oh, my god! Please tell me this is not what I think it is." I said, my voice shaking.  
  
I walked over to the tall looking glass that I saw in a corner of the room. I went as white as a sheet when I saw my reflection.  
  
"Holy shit! No, this can't be! I don't have green eyes, they're brown! My hair's blonde, not brown! Sure, it's dyed, and brown is my hair's natural color, but I don't remember ever dying it back, and this is not my dress, and this is certainly not my room!" I exclaimed.  
  
I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I shook my head, and opened my eyes to find that nothing had changed.  
  
"Oh, good god. I look just like Alice. Then, that must mean, oh shit, I'm in the asylum!" I exclaimed.   
  
~Okay. Just calm down, Libby. You're obviously dreaming. You have let your imagination come and kick you right in the ass, again. You do not look like Alice, you're not wearing her dress, and you're not in some god forsaken asylum!~  
  
I was taken out of my thoughts by a loud knock on the door. Salem ran and hid under the covers.  
  
"Be quite, Salem. I don't want whoever it is to find out you're here." I whispered.  
  
I heard another knock after that, only this time, it was louder.  
  
"Alice! You open this door right this instant, young lady! It's time for your medication!" exclaimed a female voice.  
  
~Must be one of the nurses. I didn't even realize that the door was locked.  
  
I opened the door to let the woman in.  
  
"Honestly, Alice. You've got to stop locking your door. Now be a good girl, and take your medicine." the nurse said.  
  
~Oh, man. They think I'm Alice. This is getting really creepy. What the hell does she mean by 'my medication'? What is she trying to do, knock me the fuck out, or something?~  
  
I looked at the name plate on her shirt, and saw the letter D.  
  
~D. That sounds familiar, I... oh, good lord! Nurse D, she Alice's nurse! Whatever that shit is, there's not a chance in hell I'm drinking it. No way!~  
  
I looked around for a way to escape, but, seeing none, other than the door, I realized that I would just have to try to outsmart D.  
  
"Um, that's not another sedative, it is?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as I could.  
  
D just laughed.  
  
"Always trying to get out of taking your medicine, eh, Alice? Well, it's not gonna work this time, deary." D said.  
  
~Damn! What the fuck am I gonna do now?~  
  
I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I grabbed the bottle from D's hand, and forced the medicine down her throat. After that, I hit her over the head with it, and knocked her out. I noticed a small trickle of blood fall from her face where I had hit her.  
  
~Well, that takes care of you. Now how am I gonna get out of here?~  
  
I walked back to the bed, and lifted the covers, only to find that Salem was gone.  
  
"Oh, my god, Salem!" I exclaimed.  
  
I yanked the covers off the bed, and noticed something shiny under the mattress. I picked it up, and smiled.  
  
~A knife. This may come in handy. The doctors and nurses are all mad here. I might go mad myself, if I don't find a way out of here.~  
  
I ran out of the room, leaving D unconscious on the floor. After taking a quick look around, I realized that the only way I could go was left. I ran down the long, narrow hallway with the knife clutched tightly in my hand.  
  
"Alice! What do you think you're doing, trying to sneak out of your room? You know better!" exclaimed another nurse.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. I was really starting to get annoyed by all of these pestering nurses, and what better way to get rid of them, than to...  
  
~No! I can't do that! I can't believe I even thought such a thing! Still, these bitches are getting on my nerves, and god know where my poor little cat is!~  
  
"Now, come along, Alice. I'll make you some tea, then you'll be all better." the nurse said.  
  
~Yeah, I'll be all better my ass. That's what you think. Just wait til you see D knocked out with blood all over her face in Alice's room, and how do you explain the knife in my hand. I know she can see it, something's going on. She's toying with me, I know she is.~  
  
As the nurse was talking to me, I felt a jacket being wrapped around me.  
  
~Oh no you don't, asshole! You're not getting me that easily.~  
  
Before the attendent could buckle the straight jacket,(A/N: I think that's what you call them.) I spun around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with one hand, and held the knife to his throat with the other.  
  
"what the fuck do you think you're doing, Alice?! Put down the knife!" exclaimed the attendent.  
  
"Why?! So you can get me in that dirty old jacket? then lock me up with restraints on my arms, and have your dirty old way with me?! Sorry, I don't think so!" I exclaimed.  
  
Then without realizing what I was doing, I poked the knife deep into his skin, and in one quck motion, I slashed his throat completely open. I gasped when I realized what I had done, and droppng the knife, I fell to my knees.  
  
~Oh, my dear, fucking god?! What have I done?! I killed him! What the fuck just came over me?~  
  
I was taken out of my thoughts by a loud scream. I looked up to see the nurse who tried to set me up. I smirked when I realized she was alone.  
  
~Perfect. I can dispose of this bitch too, and be done with it. What the bloodly hell am I saying?! Am I even starting to think like Alice, now? I have to get out of here, and fast!~  
  
I stood up, and picked up the knife. I glared at the nurse.  
  
"You stood me up." I hissed.  
  
"No, Alice. Please, it was for your own good." the nurse pleaded.  
  
"You toyed with me, and attempted to bound me! Did you think you could get away with it?!" I exclaimed, my voice was dripping with vemon.  
  
The nurse whimpered, and staggered back. I slowly walked towards her, knife in hand, ready to kill her, but, I somehow managed to stop myself.  
  
~No! I can't kill this nurse! She didn't do anything! I feel as if, I'm not even in control of myself, anymore!~  
  
I dropped the knife, and buried my head in my hands. For a moment all I could do, was cry. Cry for the sufferings of the patients in this asylum, cry for hurting D, cry for the attendent I had just killed, and cry for Alice. Just when I thought I had control of myself again, I heard a smooth, articulate, male's voice in my head, almost demanding that I kill the nurse.  
  
~Kill her, Libby. You'll die if you don't. Then, you'll never be able to wake up! Kill her! Kill her, now!~the voice exclaimed in my head.  
  
~No, I won't do it! I don't even how I got here or why! I just wanna find my cat, and go home!~  
  
~Then, kill her. It's the only way, Libby. She'll have you put to sleep. Remember, everyone thinks you're Alice. I did too, at first. Luckily, your scent gave you away.~  
  
~Who are you? What do you mean 'my scent gave me away'? What's going on?~  
  
By this time, the nurse had already gotten up, and tried to sneak away, when Salem came out. She smirked, and jerked Salem up by the tail. He meowed in pain, snapping out of my trance.  
  
"Salem! You fucking bitch! Put him down, now!" I exclaimed.  
  
"So, this little kitten is dear to you, huh? Then, put the knife down, and come peacefully." she said in a threatening tone.  
  
I snarled at her. Now, I was pissed. I gripped the knife tighter in my hand. My eyes burned with a malice that was mixture of someone else's, and my own. Oh yes, she was going to pay, dearly.  
  
~This annoying bitch thinks she can just mistreat my little Salem, and get away with it? Well, I've got a little surprise for her.~  
  
~Yes, that's right, Libby. Kill her before she brings anymore harm to your precious kitty! Make her pay for what she has done!~  
  
I smirked, and walked towards her. Salem continued to meow in pain, and sruggled to free himself from her grasp.  
  
"You know, I thought about letting you live, but guess what, you blew it." I said.  
  
I grabbed her by the throat, causing her to lose her grip on Salem. He ran to the far corner for safety.  
  
"Al... Alice... calm down, ack...I wasn't going to... ack... harm your kitten. Ack..." she said between chockings.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, and tightened my grip on her neck.  
  
"Why should I believe you? you tried to bound me in some dirty jacket, you toyed with me, and you tried to harm my cat!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Alice, please. we were only trying to calm you down." she said.  
  
"Calm me dowm?! Calm me down?! Calm me down, my ass! You were going to have me gagged and killed!" I exclaimed.  
  
her eyes went wide. She was obviously scared now. Salem began hiss angerly at her. I drew the knife up to her throat.  
  
"Now, let's see. How should I do this? Should I just slash your throat open, like I did to your friend over there, or should I just stab you right here." I said.  
  
I pointed the knife to her chest where her heart was.  
  
~Just stab her in the heart, and be done with it, Libby! You don't have time to fool around!~  
  
~Awe, you're no fun. Very well, then. The heart it is.~  
  
"Any last words before you die, bitch?!" I exclaimed.  
  
She whimpered, but, said nothing.  
  
"I guess that's a no." I said.  
  
I thrust the knife deep into her chest, and she let out a bloodcurling scream. I kept stabbing her until she nothing but a bloody pulp on the floor, surrounded by a pool of her own blood. After the momentary rage had passed, I realized what I had done.  
  
~Oh, my god! I killed her! What have I done?!~  
  
I sank to my knees, and cried. The dress and apron became soaked with blood, but, I didn't care. Two lives had died by my hands. The guilt was almost too much for me to take.  
  
~Don't just sit there crying, Libby! You have to get out of here before anyboby else sees you!~  
  
~But, who are you? Why are you doing this?~  
  
~There isn't much time. I'll explain later, I promise! Right now, you must take your cat, and get the fuck out of here!~  
  
I scooped Salem up, and ran down the long, narrow hallway. I stopped when I felt a pair of slender arms pull me to the side. A hand covered my mouth, when I attempted to scream.  
  
~What the fuck is going on here?!~  
  
I stuggled to free myself from my capture's grip. Salem began to hiss, again.  
  
"Shh.. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you.  
  
~That voice! I know that voice!~  
  
When the girl let me go, I turned around, and gasped at what I saw.  
  
"My body?! Wait a minute, I'm in Alice's body, so then that must mean.. Alice, is that you?!" I exclaimed.  
  
Alice nodded.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I don't know how, but, we've swapped bodies, and you ended up here, and I was in your room." Alice said.  
  
"I take it you had a bit of killing to do yourself, judging by the bloodstains on our dresses." I said.  
  
"Yes. Believe it, or not, I saw cardguards running around in your neighberhood. I managed to kill a few, but, the last three got away." Alice said.  
  
My jaw dropped, and my eyes went wide.  
  
"You're kidding me?! I just killed a nurse, and an attendent. I saw your nurse when I woke up, she tried to give me some kind of sedative, but, I shoved it down her throat, and knocked her out." I said.  
  
Alice laughed.  
  
"Finally! Someone knocked some sense into her! Thank you!" Alice said.  
  
This time, it was my turn to laugh. I must admit, seeing my body through the eyes of someone else is quite a shocking experience. I still couldn't believe it.  
  
"This is so weird, seeing myself, as, someone else." I said.  
  
Alice nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Alice said.  
  
Salem meowed softly, and I put him down.  
  
"Is that your kitten?" Alice asked.  
  
"Yeah, his name is Salem. I've had him ever since he was born. My two female cats gave birth in my room a few months ago." I said.  
  
"How many cats do you have?" Alice asked.  
  
"About ten. Out of all the rooms in the house, they choose mine, the little bitches." I said.  
  
"Ten? Good god, and I thought I loved cats." Alice said.  
  
I smiled, and Alice smiled back. She seemed like a really nice girl, it was a shame that she was cooped up in this asylum.  
  
"Alice, can I ask you something?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Alice said.  
  
"Well, I may risk sounding really crazy here, but, I kept hearing this voice in my head. It was telling me to kill the nurse, and get out of here, or else, I would never be able to wake up. Did something like that ever happen to you?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, it did, um..." Alice's voice trailed off.  
  
"Libby. Well, my real name is Libia Zamora, but, I prefer to be addressed as Libby." I said.  
  
"Right, Libby. Well, that voice you heard in your head, was actually my Cheshire puss." Alice said.  
  
"Cheshire?! so that's why he said he knew who I was by my scent!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Not only that, my dear. I also had to probe into your mind to find out who you were. Your scent only told me that you were not Alice." Cheshire said.  
  
He materialized before us, wagging his boney tail behind him. Salem began to play with it, making Cheshire laugh.  
  
"Che... Cheshire cat? You're the one who told me to kill that nurse, aren't you?" I asked.  
  
Cheshire's grin grew wider, and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I was, Libia, or I say, Libby." Cheshire said.  
  
"I didn't know you could speak to people in their minds, as well as read them. Then again, I don'y why I'm so surprised, you're no ordinary cat, after all." I said.  
  
Alice laughed.  
  
"I take it that Salem is having fun playing with Cheshire's tail." Alice said.  
  
Cheshire looked back to see Salem playing with his tail. Cheshire started moving his tail everywhere, so Salem had to run around to try to catch. Evenually, Cheshire let Salem catch his tail, and he bit down on it playfully.  
  
"Aww. How cute, Cheshire's playing with Salem." Alice whispered to me.  
  
I smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Well, Cheshire. You promised me an explaination." I said. crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"Yes, indeed I did. Well, a promise is a promise, but, first, we must go somewhere safe." Cheshire said.  
  
"Okay, Salem. you need to stop playing with Cheshire's tail now." I said.  
  
I scooped Salem up. He gave a soft meow of protest, but, didn't try to get away from me. Cheshire looked to make sure nobody was around, and with one wave of his paw, we all disappeared from sight.  
  
  
  
A/N: Truth is stranger than fiction, not to mention freakier. You can't tell me that going to sleep in your room, and suddenly waking up as someone else, isn't freaky. You'd be scared shitless if this happened to you. I sure was. Stick around, it'll get better. R/R. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own AMA.  
  
  
We all reappeared back in my room. I looked around in shock.  
  
"Hey, we're back in my room!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, what are we doing here? I thought you were going to take us back to Wonderland." Alice said.  
  
"It's not safe, yet. I can't let you girls go back without knowing what's going on, first." Cheshie said.  
  
I noticed that me and Alice were back in our respective bodies. I also saw myself asleep on my bed.  
  
"I'm still asleep, aren't I?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, you are, Libby. Now, what you girls have just experienced is called a time paradox. That's when two minds are linked together. You experience what it's like to be someone else in another time. You both traveled a length of 138 years. Libby, you traveled to the past, and Alice, you came to the present. I had to tell you to kill that nurse Libby, becuase she wanted to put you to sleep. I also told you to run, so I could have enough time to fetch Alice, then go get you, and bring the both of you back to saftey." Cheshire said.  
  
" A time paradox? What the hell?" I asked.  
  
"Well, a time paradox is when your mind is linked to someone else's and you swap bodies for a short time. You experience what the other mind thinks, and feels. That's why you kept thinking about killing those nurses, and feeling so angry. however, you somehow managed to regain control of yourself. That's how strong minded and willed you are. Same with you, Alice." Cheshire said.  
  
Alice and I both looked at Cheshire with confused expressions on our faces.  
  
"So, our minds are linked, now?" Alice asked.  
  
Cheshire nodded.  
  
"Whoa, this getting a bit too freaky for me. I think I'll just go and wake myself up, now." I said.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cheshire said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Oh, and why not?" I asked.  
  
"Becuase, if you wake yourself up before you complete your mission, there's a chance you might get trapped in the queen's nightmare, forever. Wake up only if you are getting killed, badly beatened, or another need to do so arises." Cheshire said.  
  
I gulped, and looked back at my sleeping body. Then, a strange smell caught my attention.  
  
"Hey, do you guys smell that? It smells like smoke, as if, something's burning." I said.  
  
Alice's eyes went wide, and gasped when she saw through the mirror that my kitchen was on fire.  
  
"Oh, my god, Libby! Your house is on fire!" Alice exclaimed.   
  
"What?! You're fucking kidding me?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, now would probably be a good time to wake up." Cheshire said.  
  
My eyes suddenly shot open, and I gasped when I smelled the smoke. Kicking the covers, along with Salem off me, I ran out of my room.  
  
"Dad?! Damian?! Are you guys here?!" I exclaimed.  
  
I ran into my dad's room, and was shocked to find that it was empty, so I ran into my brother's room, but, it was empty as well.  
  
~Thank god! they're not here. Now, to see about that fire.~  
  
I ran to my kitchen, and found that my stove was on fire.  
  
"Holy shit, my house really is on fire!" I exclaimed.  
  
I grabbed the fire exstingusher, and went to put out the fire. It took a few minutes, but, I managed to put it out before it could spread. I sighed in relief.  
  
~How the hell did this happen? I don't remember the stove ever being left on.~  
  
~This is wierd. There's no way a fire could have started on a stoved that was turned off on its own. Someone obviously set this up.~  
  
I was about to walk back to my room, when I heard a bloodcurling scream behind me. The impact of the scream caused me to slam against the hot stove. I screamed out in pain. I turned and all color left my face. Floating there above me, was a Boojum.  
  
~Oh, my dear, fucking, god! There's a Boojum here in my house?! But, how?~  
  
The Boojum screamed again, causing me to hit my back against the wall. I covered my ears to try to drown out the screams.  
  
~Damn, now I know why their screams terrorify the soul. It hurts like hell, and their breath is the most disgusting thing I've ever smelled.~  
  
The Boojum was about to scream again, but, I grabbed one of my kitchen knives and threw it at the Boojum, stabbing it in the eye. It screamed in pain, and I took the opportunity to run away, and hide in my room. I looked around for something I could use as a weapon, when my eyes fell upon my ivory ribbon. Then, I heard the Cheshire cat's voice in my head.  
  
~Something as sweet and innocent as a hair ribbon, can be the deadliest of weapons, to those who know how to use it.~  
  
I smirked. This gave me an idea. I grabbed the ribbon, and ran back to the kitchen. The Boojum was still there, trying to get the knife out of its eye.  
  
~Good, the motherfucker's distracted. This maybe easier than I thought.~  
  
I silently climbed onto the kitchen counter, and tightly wrapped the ribbon around the Boojum's neck. I then started to chock it. I put all of my effort into it, and wrapped the ribbon around the Boojum's neck so tightly, that I evenually cut its head off. Blood squirted all over the walls, as well as on my dress. The Boojum's body disappeared in a flame of orange and blue light, and a heart mete appeared. The Boojum's head remained, somehow and fell to the floor. I fell to knees, hurt, and tired from the effort. I began panting heavily.  
  
~Get the meta essence, Libby, and your strength will be restored.~ Came Cheshire's voice.  
  
I reached for the heart meta, and nearly fell off the counter. I managed to grab it before it could disappear, though.  
  
~What the hell is going on, here? I must still be asleep, there's no way this could happen, if I was really awake.~  
  
I grabbed the Boojum's head, and went back to my room. When I got there, I was greeted by the sight of a portal on my mirror.  
  
"What the hell? There's a portal in my mirror? Man, this dream is getting freakier, and freakier. Hmm, I wonder what will happen if I were to throw the Boojum's head in." I said.  
  
I threw the Boojum's head into the mirror, and just as I expected, it went right in. Unfortunately, Salem also decided to jump in.  
  
"No! Salem, get back here! You don't know what's in there!" I exclaimed.  
  
It was too late, though. Salem was already on the other side of the looking glass. I knew I had no choice but to go after him.  
  
"Well, I have always wondered what was on the side. Here's my chance to find out." I said.  
  
I was about to climb onto my vanity to go through the mirror, when I heard a scream coming from out side my bedroom window.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" I asked.  
  
I looked out my window, and saw three spade cardguards running down the street.  
  
~These must be the one's that got away from Alice. Well, they won't get away from me.~  
  
With the ribbon still in my hand,I ran out of my room, and grabbed the knife that I stabbed the Boojum with. I was just about to go outside when I heard one of them talk.  
  
"Where is she? Where is that little bitch? We'll kill her this time, and take her head to the queen!" exclaimed one card.  
  
I laughed.  
  
~They're threatening to kill me, yet they ran away from Alice when she was in my body. What a bunch of idiots. Well, their ignorance is gonna get them killed, by a little girly.~  
  
I waited until their backs were turned, and quitely stepped outside. I snuck up on the three, and stabbed it in the back. It screamed, and the other too turned to face me. I took the knife out of the three's back, and threw it at the two, stabbing it in the chest. The Ace tried to stab me with his spear, but I blocked it. This gave me an idea. I grabbed the spears the two, and the three dropped, and thrusted them both into the Ace's chest. He screamed in pain and fell dead on the ground. Then, I stabbed the two and the three in the ribs, just to make sure they were dead. Satisfied, I started walking back towards my house, when I felt a hand grab my ankle. I looked down to see the Ace slowly getting up. My jaw dropped.  
  
"You're still alive, motherfucker?! Guess I'll just have to inflict more pain on you, then." I said.  
  
I took the ribbon, and was about to wrap it around his neck, when the ribbon extended and wrapped itself on his neck on it's own. My eye's went wide.  
  
~What the hell just happened? Did my ribbon just get longer, and wrap around my victum's neck, on its own? Okay, now I know I'm dreaming.~  
  
I pulled on my end of the ribbon, and the card made a sickening, gurgling sound, before falling dead on the ground. Another heart shaped meta appeared, along with two diamond metas from the other two. I grabbed the heart meta, and went back into my house.  
  
~That was some freaky ass shit! I hope I wake up soon, this dream is really scaring the fuck out of me.~  
  
I went back to my room to find that the portal was still on my mirror. I sighed.  
  
~Now, I have to go after Salem.~  
  
I climbed on my vanity. I was just about to go through the portal, when a pair of gray, cat-like paws grabbed me, and pulled me in.  
  
  
  
A/N: You can tell I was way too into that Alice game, huh? Oh, well. R/R. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You guys know already.  
  
  
*Come one and all  
  
take a trip through my own sadistic Wonderland  
  
and into my dark dream you will drop..*  
  
  
I screamed as I felt myself being pulled into my mirror. When I was on the other side I began to fall.  
  
~Oh, Damn! What's going on? I'm falling. Where am I? It's so dark, I can't see anything.~  
  
I felt my dress fluff up, slowing the pace of my fall. Needless to say, I was quite grateful. I looked down and saw that I was about to enter a lighted part of what appeared to be a rabbithole.  
  
~Wonderful. I wonder where this really leads. I've watched and read so many different versions of 'Alice In Wonderland', I'm not sure where I'm gonna end up.~  
  
As I continued to fall, I noticed a table floating with a book on it. Naturally, I was curious and picked up the book. I laughed when I read the title.  
  
"'Alice In Wonderland' by Lewis Carrol. That figures." I said.  
  
I opened the book and began reading the part where Alice followed the rabbit down the rabbithole and ended up in the Vale Of Tears. All of a sudden, the book caught on fire. I screamed and let go of the book.  
  
"Holy shit! How did that happen?" I asked.  
  
When the fire died out, in it's place appeared another book. I grabbed it and gasped when I read the title.  
  
"'Libby In Wonderland'" I read.  
  
~This is strange. How did the book just change title like that?~  
  
I opened the book and flipped through the pages. I also saw pictures of everything that happened from the time I went to sleep til now. When I tried to read ahead, I noticed that from the page of me falling down the rabbithole on, the pages were empty.  
  
~Figures. I should have known that the pages are being written as I go along. Man, I hate that.~  
  
Sighing, I closed the book and tucked it under my arm. I heard the chiming of a big grandfather clock floating near by. I looked at the face and saw that the time was set to six o'clock. The clock was all black and had a rather eeire look about it.  
  
~Curiouser and curiouser. According to the story, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and the Dormouse would always have their tea parties at exactly six o'clock. I wonder what's going to happen next.~  
  
My question was answered by what sounded like air vents being turned off. My dress unfluffed and I began falling rapidly again. I screamed at the top of my lungs the rest of the way down. I landed with a hard thump when I finally did reach the ground. After the pain and shock of having fallen for god knows how long subsided, I stood up and took a quick look around.  
  
~Where am I? Is it possible? Could I really be in Wonderland? And if this is Wonderland, where is everybody, but more importantly, where's Alice?~  
  
The first thing I noticed were three odd colored mushrooms in the corner where I had landed. The smallest one was metallic blue, the medium sized one was pink, and the largest one was a lavender purple.(A/N: remember these three colors for a later chapter.) They were surrounded by tall grass and little white flowers.  
  
~Whoa, now that's trippy. I wish I had a camera. I would love to take a picture of this and enlarge it so I can hang it up in my room.~  
  
I went to open the book again and realized that it was gone.  
  
~Huh? hey, what happened to the book? I just had it. Strange, where did it go?~  
  
I raised my hand to scratch my head like I always do when I'm thinking and felt something lacy. To my right there was a bucket full of water. I walked over to it and looked at my reflection. Turns out the ivory ribbon that I killed the Boojum and the cardguards with was back on my head.  
  
~What the hell? How did this get back on my head? I don't remember ever putting it back on!~  
  
I sighed and took off the ribbon. It reappeared back on my head a few seconds later.  
  
~What the bloodly hell is going on? Why did it reappear back on my head?~  
  
I took it off again to see if it reappear back on my head. Sure enough, a few seconds later it was right back on my head.  
  
~Beautiful, I'm stuck with this thing. I must admit, I'm surprised it's not stained with blood, can't say the same for my dress though. Well, if I must drag this thing along, I'd better be able to use it a weapon, or else I'm gonna be pissed.~  
  
I looked to my left and saw a big building with smoke coming out of it.  
  
~Must be a factory of some sort. Maybe I'll find someone who can tell me where I can find Salem.~  
  
"I say, you're early! I'm impressed child! I thought I would have to go and fetch you myself!" Exclaimed a male voice.  
  
I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the voice. I gave a startled gasp and turned around to find the White Rabbit. He was standing there in front of me checking his pocket watch.  
  
~Early? Early for what? What's he talking about? He always bites your head off for being late. Well, maybe I can get some information out of him.~  
  
"Come along, Libby dear. If we leave now, we can get an early start." Rabbit said.  
  
He hopped away before I could say anything. I sighed in annoyance and frustration.  
  
~So much for getting any information out of him. Looks like I'll have out where Salem is myself. I'd also love to find out what the hell happened to Wonderland. I thought Alice killed the queen and saved everybody.~  
  
I saw a few minors with the orbs on their backs on the platforms above me. I looked back down and saw a slanted platform that I could use to get the higher ones and headed towards it. I stopped when I saw a row of smiling teeth. I smirked and waited for the Cheshire cat to appear.  
  
"Cheshire puss. I say, you've gone quite mangy cat. But as always, your grin gives a comfort." I said.  
  
"And you my dear, are still quite the smart mouth. So good to see you again, Libia. You're still curious and willing to learn I hope." Cheshire said.  
  
"See me again? What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
Cheshire's grin became wider and began to rub against my legs. I smiled. Despite his boney and magny appearance, he could be quite a sweetheart.  
  
"This is not your first visit to Wonderland. You have been here three times before." Cheshire said.  
  
My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. Cheshire laughed at my look of surprise. He perched himself on the purple mushroom and motioned for me to come closer. I sat down on the blue one since I didn't have to do any climbing to reach it. I guess you can say I was feeling a bit lazy.  
  
"Cheshire, when did I come to Wonderland? I thought the only time I came here was when I was on my acid trip. I don't remember ever being here before that." I said.  
  
Cheshire's grin softened into a smirk.  
  
"Well, of course you don't. You were too young to remember. In fact, you were only a baby! You were two years old when you came to us the first time." Cheshire said.  
  
"Two years old?! No wonder I don't remember! Did I come alone or did someone else come with me?" I asked.  
  
"No, you didn't come alone. You came with your older brother Damian, believe or not. He was about eight or so." Cheshire said.  
  
"Really? Was Wonderland the way it is now?" I asked.  
  
Cheshire shook his head.  
  
"No. Wonderland was a beautiful place where childern with wandering minds could go and have fun. Anyway, you were the youngest child to ever visit Wonderland. Everyone thought you were adorable and we were all quite fond of you. Especially me, Rabbit, and the Duchess. I remember you somehow got your dress ripped and Duchess had to make you a new one. Your curiousity really got you and your brother into some trouble, but nothing too bad." Cheshire said.  
  
I laughed. I couldn't believe me and my brother had actually been to Wonderland together. No wonder he used to say I was such a little troublemaker.  
  
"How old was I when I came here the second time?" I asked.  
  
"You were about seven the second time you came by. It was about two weeks before your birthday. You did not yet have the dress that you are now wearing." Cheshire said.  
  
"Well, how come I don't remember the second time?" I asked.  
  
"You are one of those people who never remembers their dreams, well, almost never. The memories of Wonderland, as well as all your other dreams are locked away in a corner of your mind, though." Cheshire said.  
  
I just starred at him for a moment. It was true, I don't remember half of my dreams. Hell, I'm lucky if I can remember bits and pieces of them.   
  
"Do think I'll remember this time, Cheshire?" I asked.  
  
"Perhaps. I think you will. Something like Wonderland is not something a 21 year old girl can forget so easily." Cheshire said.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Did Damian come with me the second time? I asked.  
  
Cheshire sighed.  
  
"No, Libia." Cheshire said.  
  
"Please, call me Libby. A lot of my friends do." I said.  
  
Cheshire laughed. I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.  
  
"What's so funny, Cheshire?" I asked.  
  
"I remember when you were two, I was the first to call you that. You hated it. Damian started calling you that afterwards to tease and bother you." Cheshire said.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Yeah well, the nickname kinda grew on me. I actually preffer to be addressed as Libby now. Strange isn't it." I said.  
  
Cheshire laughed again, and this time I laughed along with him.  
  
"Well, I remember how I got here the third and fourth time." I said.  
  
"Really. Do tell." Cheshire said.  
  
"Well, the third time was while I was on what I like to call my little 'mindtrip' when I was 18, which surprisingly enough, I remember quite vividly a certain mangy feline who wasn't so mangy at the time, following me around, and the fouth time I was literally pulled into a portal that was on my vanity mirror by that same mangy feline after my kitten jumped in. I guess he was curious to know where the Boojum's head would go." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Now, now. There's no need for sarcasm, Libby dear. I assure you, Salem is quite safe." Cheshire said.  
  
"He had better be, or else I'm gonna get medievil on someone's ass, just like I did to those nurses." I said.  
  
"We can only hope, now can we, Libby." Cheshire said.  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"You have a guilty conscience, Libby. It kept getting in the way, that's why I kept telling you to kill that nurse. You finally sent your conscience to hell when you saw Salem being threatened." Cheshire said.  
  
"Yeah, it always comes and kicks me right in the ass, but what am I supposed to do? It's part of who I am." I said.  
  
"Yes, I know, but you must put your guilty conscience aside if you want to win and survive. Besides, I don't think you'll feel too bad about killing a few evil cardguards and Boojums." Cheshire said.  
  
I smirked. He was right. I felt bad about hurting and killing the nurses when I was at Rutledges, but I didn't feel the least bit guilty about killing those cardguards and the Boojum.  
  
"Okay, now let me ask you a question that has nothing to do with me." I said.  
  
"Ask away." Cheshire said.  
  
"Well, what did happen to Wonderland? Didn't Alice kill the queen and save everbody? Speaking of Alice, where is she?" I asked.  
  
Cheshire sighed.  
  
"She did, but that was 138 years ago, Libby. The cardguards somehow found a way to bring the queen back from the dead. She's stronger than ever and mad as hell. She kidnapped Alice and is holding her captive. We don't know where she is." Cheshire said.  
  
"Wow, 138 years ago. Wait a minute, you mean she's still alive?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. When you are in Wonderland your body does not age. The only way it will die is if you die here in Wonderland." Cheshire said.  
  
"So, Alice has been asleep for 138 years?" I asked.  
  
Cheshire nodded.  
  
"The mind can live without the body, but the body cannot live without the mind. Always remember that, Libby." Cheshire said.  
  
I starred at him wide eyed.  
  
~That sounds like something I would say!~  
  
"Okay. So, what does all this have to do with me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, do you remember when I said that you could be trapped in the queen's nightmare if you woke up before your mission was over?" Cheshire.  
  
"Yeah, I remember." I said.  
  
"It's really quite simple. All you have to do is save Alice. If you're lucky, you may not even have to face the queen." Cheshire said.  
  
"Does the queen know I'm here?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. I hope not. God knows what she'll do this time." Cheshire said.  
  
"Alice kidnapped by the queen, is that why we linked minds and experienced that time paradox?" I asked.  
  
"I think so. I'm not exactly sure to be honest. All I know is that somehow Alice got through to you in your mind. That is why you woke up at Rutledges. That's when I picked up on your scent and realized it was you. At least, that's what I think." Cheshire said.  
  
"But, how did Salem manage to get dragged along?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out." Cheshire said.  
  
"Let me ask you another question." I said.  
  
Cheshire nodded and motioned for me to continue.  
  
"Well, in the game, the Duchess, Centipede, the Tweedles, and the Hatter were bad guys. Did Alice manage to save them as well?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. They were also able to resist the queen's evil this time around. Last time it came without warning, but this time we were all prepared." Cheshire said.  
  
"So, they're all on my side?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. We all are." Cheshire said.  
  
~Thank the gods. I'm gonna need the help I can get.~  
  
"You're going to be my guide, right?" I asked.  
  
Cheshire nodded his boney head.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't spoken in one of your insane riddles yet." I said.  
  
"Wonderland has become strange and twisted. A girl cannot have a guide she does not understand, else she may never find her way." Cheshire said.  
  
"I spoke too soon." I said.  
  
Cheshire's grin grew wider and laughed. Then I remembered Rabbit saying that I was early. I had to find out about that.  
  
"Cheshire, Rabbit said I was early. It struck me as odd becuase I thought for sure he was going to say I was late. He ran off before I could say anything, though. What did he mean by that?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, you have me to thank for that, dear. I wanted to bring you here as soon as I could so that the situation could be calmly explained to you. I thought that if I brought you here eariler than the queen expected, you would be better prepared, and she would be none the wiser. I didn't want to send you out there without knowing what was going on first. I tried to do the same for Alice, but the queen knew I was trying to contact her and made a block in Alice's mind. She allowed Alice passage here when she thought she had the upper hand, and Alice still kicked her ass." Cheshire said.  
  
I had to laugh.  
  
"Then, that must mean that the queen doesn't even know about me, not yet anyway." I said.  
  
"Oh, she knows about you. She's just not expecting you for at least another year." cheshire said.  
  
"You mean I'm a year early?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. The queen isn't expecting you, but the Jabberwock might." Cheshire said.  
  
"The Jabberwock? But, didn't Alice kill him?" I asked.  
  
"When the queen was resurrected, so was the Jabberwock." Cheshire said.  
  
"Figures. Now I have mind tricks to worry about." I said.  
  
"Yes, do be wary of those. I just thought I sould warn you." Cheshire said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the warning." I said.  
  
"I also didn't want you to be unarmed." Cheshire said.  
  
"But Cheshire, I don't have a weapon." I said.  
  
"Oh, yes you do. It's on top of your head and it's ivory." Cheshire said.  
  
I gasped and grabbed my ribbon.  
  
"My hair ribbon! You mean, I can use this as a weapon?! But, how can I do it without having to actually get up close and personal with the enemy?" I asked.  
  
"Do you see those rocks over there?" Cheshire asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about them?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you can use your ribbon as a whip. There are three different attacks that you can do with it." Cheshire said.  
  
"Really? Cool." I said.  
  
"Alright, see that little rock over there, hit it just like you would with a whip, almost as if you were bitch-slapping someone you're really pissed off at." Cheshire said.  
  
I did as I was told. I took the ribbon off and threw it. To my surprise, it extended once again and hit the rock, breaking it into a thousand little pieces. I was awe struck. Cheshire's grin became wider.  
  
~Damn, does his grin have no end?~  
  
"Now, that medium sized rock over there, pretend you're strangling someone, like you did to that Boojum." Cheshire said.  
  
I threw it again. This time, it wrapped itself around the rock. I pulled on my end and that rock was cut into little pieces as well.  
  
"Alright, you're gonna love this one. I want you to pretend that big ass rock over there is a cardguard who's head you'd like to see chopped off. This time, instead of throwing it straight, throw it from left to right." Cheshire said.  
  
I did just that. My eyes went as wide as tea suacers and my jaw nearly hit the ground when I saw the ribbon just slice and dice through that rock like a hot knife through butter. Cheshire waved his paw in front of my face a few times to snap me out of my trance.  
  
"Oh, my god, that was awesome! I never imagined I'd be able to use a hair ribbon as a weapon!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. The first two are meant as a single enemy attack, but if you're lucky enough to have a few of them close together, you can get them as well. The third one is especially made for multiple enemy attacks, such as decapitation, which I'm sure you'll enjoy." Cheshire said.  
  
~Oh, yeah. You bet I'm gonna enjoy cutting their heads off alright! Hee-Hee.~  
  
"Okay, I have one more question." I said.  
  
"I'm all ears." Cheshire said. "Will I be able to use the toys that Alice used, or will I have to find my own?" I asked.  
  
Cheshire sighed.  
  
"All I know, is that yes, you can use the Vorpal Blade and the cards. As for the rest of the toys, I'm not sure. Don't worry, though. I'm sure there are some special toys that Alice made just for you and are waiting for their mistress to come and claim them." Cheshire said.  
  
"Alice made weapons uh, I mean, toys for me?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"How do you think your ribbon became a weapon. Your ribbon and the knife reqiure no strength of will and the cards was the only toy Alice had the will to leave you. She was still weak after her fight with the queen." Cheshire said.  
  
"I see." I said.  
  
"Well, you better get going, dear. You don't want to be late." Cheshire said.  
  
I nodded and rose to leave.  
  
"If you ever need me, you know what to do." cheshire said.  
  
I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He disappeared and I was left alone once again.  
  
~Looks like there more at risk here than I thought. I have to save Alice, find Salem, and I'm going to personally take it upon myself to find out what the fuck is going on here.~  
  
I jumped off the mushroom. I put a hand to my head to make sure the ribbon was there and headed towards the mineshaft. My journey to save my cat, my sanity, and restore the happiness of my childhood dreamland, my 'Wonderland' has only just begun.  
  
  
A/N: Rabbit said I was early, yet he still ran off on me, can you believe that? Thank god Cheshire took the time to talk to me and tell me what was going on. R/R. 


	5. Chapter 5

I walked up the first platform and found the minor I saw before me and Cheshire had our little chat. I went up to him and saw that he was groaning from carrying that big orb on his back.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but are you alright?" I asked.  
  
The miner looked up at me and nearly burst into tears.  
  
"We never got a chance to celebrate the victory of the champion." He said.  
  
"Champion? you mean Alice, right?" I asked.  
  
"Those damn cardguards brought the queen back to life. The bloody bastards, now we can't even escape through death. The champion was kidnapped and we haven't a bloody clue where she is." He said.  
  
"But, how could the queen just kidnap Alice and hide her so well that no one, not even CC knows where she is. It doesn't make any sense." I said.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't answer that one for you, deary. You see, all us miners know is what is here in the mines. You'd be best to stay out of the water here, tis made of acid. Some have fallen in and died in mere seconds." He said.  
  
I cringed. I remembered the acidy water all right.  
  
"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. By the way, have you seen a little black kitten run around here."I asked.  
  
"Black kitten, eh? No, can't say that I have, but ask the other miners, I'm sure one of them might have." He said.  
  
"Thank you. Everything's going to be alright, you'll see. I'll save Alice and do my best to help restore Wonderland." I said.  
  
The miner gasped as if he had just realized the most important thing in the world.  
  
"It is you!" He exclaimed.  
  
"It is me, what?" I asked.  
  
"Moments before her capture, the champion found out about the queen's revival. She said an 'Angel Of Mercy' would come and help save us all. You are that angel, my dear." He said.  
  
I just stared at him dumbfounded. True, I'm not a bad person, but I never considered myself to be an angel.  
  
"Well, I may be here to help save Alice, but I'm no angel." I said.  
  
"Oh yes, you are! You came and agreed to help us. You see, in a way, Alice is also like an angel to us and since she has no heir, she had to find someone whose love for Wonderland was as great as her own. She brought many children here when it was still beautiful, but none of them cared for it afterwards. To them, it was only a dream. You saw more than just a dream, you have a wonderful imagination and created your own Wonderland. She knew that you would from the day you were born. That's why she choose you, and since you were choosen by her, that makes you an angel in the eyes of Wonderland's inhabitants." He said.  
  
Tears came to my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I closed my eyes and sighed.  
  
~I don't believe it. Alice entrusted Wonderland to me. Everyone here seems to have so much faith in me, I can't let them down.~  
  
"So, she's the reason I didn't die when I was born. She's also the reason I'm here." I said.  
  
The miner sighed.  
  
"I wish I could tell you where your kitten is." He said.  
  
"It's alright, I'm sure he's fine. Cheshire already assured me was. Well, I'd better go. The sooner I find Rabbit, the sooner I can save Alice." I said.  
  
"Good luck to you, dear. Do be careful, the queen minions are very hard to deal with." He said.  
  
"Yes, I know." I said.  
  
He stepped to the side to make room for me to go the next platform where I saw another miner. I decided to see what he had to say.  
  
"Our land is destoryed. Our spirits crushed. Twice this has happened." He said.  
  
"Now I know why Alice was reminded of the asylum. Reminds me of that god awful place too. Is there no joy here?" I asked.  
  
"Slavery and happiness do not dwell in the same house." He said.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Have you seen a black kitten run around here?" I asked.  
  
"Black kitten? Did he have the name 'Salem' on the charm of his collar?" He said.  
  
"Yes, that's the one!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Last I saw the little fella, he went that way." he said.  
  
He pointed to the right and I saw a small blue door. Then, I saw Rabbit appoarching the door.  
  
~Oh, hell no. He is not gonna do this to me! He said I was early, so I'm sure he has plenty of time to answer a few questions.~  
  
I turned my attention back to the miner.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be on my way now." I said.  
  
"Be careful, the water here is not pleasent." He said.  
  
I nodded and began to run towards the small door, but a gap made me stop.  
  
~Great! Now what am I gonna do?~  
  
I noticed little white puffs of steam going arcoss the gap. I put a hand to my chin in thought for a second.  
  
~I don't know if this dress can hack it. I can't even do a proper curtsey with it, but I suppose it's worth a shot. If anything, I'll just grab the edge and pull myself up. I hope I don't fall into the acidy water, though.~  
  
The Cheshire cat appeared sitting on a pillar in the middle of the gap.  
  
"When the path is problematical, consider a leap of faith. Ride the wind." He said.  
  
He disappeared after that. I shrugged my shoulders and ran towards the gap. I jumped and to my surprise, my dress fluffed up with ease. I was able to easily glide across the gap and landed safely on the other side.  
  
~Wow. My dress was never able to fluff up like that before. I wonder if I can curtsey.~  
  
I grabbed the sides of my dress and they lifted all the way with no problem.  
  
~Guess that answer my question.~  
  
I let go of the dress and started running. I stepped on a rock and I cried out in pain. Looking down, I realized I was bare footed.  
  
~Terrific. Now I'm bare footed. I swear, when I get my hands on Rabbit, he better spill his furry guts. Some shoes would be nice too.~  
  
I looked around and saw another miner on the platform near the blue door.  
  
~Okay, let's see what this one has to say.  
  
I walked up the platform and approached the miner.  
  
"What's a sweet girly like you, doing in a hellhole like this?" He said.  
  
"I'm here to save Alice and help restore Wonderland." I said.  
  
The miner looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Has it been 138 years already?! I can't believe it, the angel the champion spoke of is finally here! Wonderland is saved!" He exclaimed.  
  
I sighed.  
  
~Did Alice really speak so highly of me? But, how did she know I would come to love Wonderland so much, she didn't even know me? Oh, well. I'll find out soon enough, I guess.~  
  
"Did Alice really call me an 'Angel Of Mercy'?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. She said that in 117 years you would be born, and that you would come to Wonderland for the fouth time when you were 21 and help save us all." He said.  
  
I was awe struck. I didn't know what to say. I looked back towards the blue door and saw that Rabbit was just standing there. He checked his pocket watch from time to time and smiled everytime he did. I sighed. I knew what this meant. If he went through the door I would have to go through the Fortress Of Doors and get the potion to make myself small so I can follow him. I couldn't but smirk, though.  
  
~Well, the Fortress Of Doors was my favorite level. Hee-Hee, I'm gonna have fun killing every damn one of those banshee wannabe bastards.~  
  
"Do you know how I can get to the door over there?" I asked.  
  
"You'll have to make yourself small, should the one you seek decides to go through it." He said.  
  
"In that case, I'll just have to make myself small, about 3 inches. Do you know how I can pull it off?" I asked.  
  
"No, I don't. Go see the Elder on the other side of the mine, he's the wisest one here. He'll tell ya." He said.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
I turned to leave when the miner called after me.  
  
"Stur up no trouble, stranger. The red queen's agents are ruthless." He said.  
  
I turned back around and narrowed my eyes.  
  
"I'm not afraid of her, or her creatures. Someone needs to stand up them, and it seems I'm the only one who can. That is why I must go save Alice." I said.  
  
"Defiance is useless. While the queen reigns, not even death can release us from this misery." He said.  
  
I smriked.  
  
"But, her death will." I said.  
  
"Bless you, dear. You better get going, you'd be best not to stay in the same place too long." He said.  
  
"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." I said.  
  
I turned again to leave. I walked up the fourth platform and noticed that there was no miner here. Oddly enough, I also noticed that the blue door was just on the other side of the walkway. The only problem was that there was another gap seperating it and there were no steam puffs for me to float on. I also noticed that the blue door was bigger than I thought. I was confused to say the least. I certainly didn't remember the game being like this.  
  
~What the hell? In the game there was only one gap in Dementia I had to float across. The door was not that big and Rabbit was not just standing there, he went right through. I keep forgetting that this isn't the game, though.~  
  
I looked around trying to figure out how I was gonna get across without falling into the acidy water.  
  
~Great. How am I gonna get across?~  
  
I sighed. I picked up a small rock and threw it. A long vine broke free from one of the poles that were holding the walkways together. I pulled on it a few times to make sure it was stable enough for me swing on. I smiled.  
  
~Hee, hee. This is gonna be fun.~  
  
Suddenly, Cheshire appeared on top of the pole that held the vine.  
  
"Hanging ropes are as good as stepladders to those who know how to use them." He said.  
  
He disappeared after that. I smirked.  
  
~Oh, I know how to use them alright, CC. Don't you worry.~  
  
I climbed up the vine til I was half way up. I began to swing myself back and forth a few times to gain speed. When I let go, I glided over to the other side and landed safely in front of Rabbit.  
  
"Ah, so good of you to come so soon, Libby dear. Now, come along. If we leave now you may reach the Fortress of Doors before the Boojums come." Rabbit said.  
  
He turned to hop off, but I grabbed his arm before he could get away. He turned to face me with a rather shocked look on his face.  
  
"Fiesty, aren't we?" Rabbit asked.  
  
I glared at him and stomped my foot in frustration.  
  
"You said I was early, did you not?" I asked.  
  
"That I did." Rabbit said.  
  
"Then why can't you take a few minutes to tell me what's going on?! Surely you have enough time to answer a few questions!" I exclaimed.  
  
I let go of Rabbit's arm. He sighed and adjusted his jacket.   
  
"Since you came so early, I wanted to tell you everything myself on the way, but I noticed that your kitten was following some cardguards to the Fortress of Doors. I asked Cheshire to tell you everything, seeing as how he was the one who had the bright idea of bringing you here earlier than the queen expected, while I went to see if Salem was safe. He is, for the time being, but he won't be if you don't stop dwalding, Libia. You're going to be very late indeed, if you don't." Rabbit said.  
  
I fell silent. I was in too much shock to say anything.  
  
~Oh, god! Here I am raving on about Rabbit running out on me when he was out making sure that nothing happened to Salem. I have to learn to stop jumping to conclusions.~  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered.  
  
Rabbit rasied an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Sorry? Whatever for, for my dear?" Rabbit asked.  
  
I gulped and put my head down in shame. My sudden outburst wasn't the only thing I was sorry for.  
  
"First of all, for my sudden outburst. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, and..." my voice trailed off.  
  
Rabbit tilted his headand put a gloved hand on my shoulder, encouraging me to continue.  
  
"Go on, dear." Rabbit said.  
  
"Well, when I found out about the game, a friend of mine told me that you were like a double spy. You know, making Alice confide in you and then running off to tell the queen. Well, I was stupid enough to actually consider it, but I didn't really believe it. I found out the truth a week later and I felt bad. I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.  
  
At that moment I burst into tears. Rabbit hugged me tightly and rubbed my back to confort me. A few minutes later, I calmed down.  
  
"It's alright, dear. No harm done. The important thing is that you didn't believe it and you found out the truth. Whoever told you I was your enemy needs to have a big pole shoved right up his or her ass for saying such an idiotic thing, though." Rabbit said.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Thank you, Rabbit." I said.  
  
You're welcome, dear. Now, we must going. No telling what may happen to Salem out there." Rabbit said.  
  
I nodded. Rabbit then went through the door. I just stood there, stupified. I didn't really understand how he was able to do that. I laughed at myself for actually attempting to figure it out, knowing damn well that I wouldn't be able to.  
  
"Libby, don't even bother trying to understand what you see and hear, just accept it. Remember, you are no longer in the world where reality rules and logic applies." I said qiutely to myself.  
  
"Ah, what very good advice. Question is, will you pracitice what you preach?" Cheshire asked.  
  
I looked around, but I couldn't find him. I sighed.  
  
"I'll do my best CC. I'm not making any promises, though." I said.  
  
"Fair enough." Cheshire said.  
  
I scratched my head and raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
~Whoa, I didn't think anyone heard me. Oh, well. Time to move on.~  
  
I looked around to see how I was gonna get out of that corner, but the vine was too far away for me jump to, and there was no walkway or anything. I sighed and slumped on the ground next to the door. I knew I had to call Cheshire for help.  
  
"CC!" I exclaimed.  
  
Cheshire appeared in front of me two seconds later.  
  
"What's the matter, dear?" Cheshire asked.  
  
CC, as much as I hate to admit it, I think I'm a little lost. This Wonderland is not like the one I remember from the game. It's even stranger, as a matter of fact. How am I to find my way?" I asked.  
  
"As knowing where you're going is prefferable to being lost, ask. Rabbit knows a thing or two, and I, myself don't need a wheathervane to tell which way the wind blows. Let your need guide your behavior. Surpress your instcint to lead, pursue Rabbit." Cheshire said.  
  
"Yes, but Rabbit just went through that little blue door. I can't follow him just yet because I'm not small enough to fit through. I just wanna know how I can get out of here." I said.  
  
Cheshire chuckled.  
  
"Just as hanging work as stepladders, a rock boulder is a good as a staircase to those who know how to use it." Cheshire said.  
  
"CC, I don't understand." I said  
  
"Look behind you." Cheshire said.  
  
I did and saw a big pile of rocks hovering above the acidy water.   
  
"Ah, now I understand." I said.  
  
"Time you got going, dear. The sooner you get out of here, the better." Cheshire said.  
  
I nodded and he disappeared. I walked to the edge and jumped towards the rocks. I don't know how, but I landed on top of the pile with no problem.  
  
~Strange. This pile is big, bigger than me. I thought for sure I would have to do some climbing to reach the top. Oh, well. Better for me, less of a hassle.~  
  
I looked up and saw a pole that was attached to the next platform. I took off my ribbon and tied one end to the pole. I pulled on it a few times to make sure the pole wouldn't break. I climbed up to the pole. When I reached the pole and pulled myself up, I was surprised to see that this walkway had another gap. This one lead to a tunnel of some sort. I was too far away to see if there were any steam puffs, though. I walked up to the edge and I realized that not only were there no steam puffs to float on, but the tunnel was actually a dead end. I sighed in frustration.  
  
"Great! What am I gonna do, now?" I asked.  
  
I folded my arms across my chest and looked around trying to figure out which way to go. Then, I heard chuckling.  
  
"Only a few find the way. Some don't recognize it when do. Some, don't ever want to." Cheshire said.  
  
I looked around trying to follow his voice to see if I could find him. I looked up and saw a row of smiling teeth on another platform right above me. I chuckled.  
  
~Well, I do remember having to actually jump onto a higher platform in Dementia. Oh, why not.~  
  
I went as far back as I could safely go without falling into the acidy water. I made a mad dash and jumped. I grabbed onto the edge and pulled myself up. I tried to find Cheshire, but no such luck.   
  
~This is really gonna get annoying. Thank the gods I've understood everything he said so far.~  
  
I sighed and sat down on a nearby rock to rest for a minute. I must have drifted off to sleep or something, cause the next thing I heard was the voice of a young woman singing a song. I think it may have been Alice, trying to tell me something.  
  
~There was a friendly, but niave king.  
Who met a very nasty queen.  
The king was loved, but  
the queen was feared.  
Til one day strolling in his court  
an arrow pierced the kind king's heart.  
He lost his life and his lady love.~  
  
My eyes shot open and for a moment I franticly looked around trying to remember where I was. When I regained my compouser, I stood up and noticed another gap. This one had steam puffs going across, but for the time being, that was not what caught my attention. A few feet from me was a heart meta. I walked towards it, but before I could reach it, a club cardguard came running at me. I smirked and took off the ribbon. I slashed him with it. He came at me again and threw his spear at me, getting me in the rib. I cried out as I felt the bones there break. I threw the ribbon again, and strangled him with it. Ignoring the pain of my broken rib, I pulled on my end of the ribbon. It wrapped itself even tighter around the cardguard's body until it exploded in flash of blue flame and blood started flying everywhere, once again staining my ribbon and dress in the thick red liquid. I tried to get the triangle meta he left behind, but it fell into the gap.  
  
~Shit! I needed that meta essence! Wait, there's still that heart meta over there.~  
  
I ran to the heart meta and absorbed it. I felt myself grow stronger. I could feel the bones in my rib instantly snap back into place as if they were never broken in the first place. Then, Cheshire appeared.  
  
"Meta essence is the life force of Wonderland; that of your enemies is especially potent. Collect what you can, use it wisely." Cheshire said.  
  
I nodded. He was beginning to vanish when I realized I hadn't gotten the Vorpal Blade yet.  
  
"Hey, CC, wait a minute. Come back." I said.  
  
He rematerialized and grinned even wider than before.  
  
"What's the matter, Libby?" Cheshire asked.  
  
"Well, shouldn't I have gotten the Vorpal Blade by now? I remember it being here in Dementia." I said.  
  
Cheshire's grin faded and sighed. I was a bit shocked, but did my best not to show it.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm afraid I don't know. You should find it soon enough, though. Remember, this isn't like the 'limitations' of the game. This is your Wonderland. This is your game. You alone will determine what happens to each of us. It is entirely up to you." Cheshire said.  
  
"'Limitations'? What do you mean, CC?" I asked.  
  
"The only true limitation is one's own imagination. You, my dear, have plenty of it. Do not expect this to be like the game. Make it yours, make your own rules. Do not try to understand what you see and hear, just accept it. Have fun making your enemies groval at your feet. This is your game, you make the rules. You alone will now determine who will live, and who will die. Don't worry, it'll all equal out in the end." Cheshire said.  
  
I titlted my head in confusion and just stared at him. I think I may have understood, but I wasn't quite sure. I thought of a little remark of my own, just to see if I really did understand.  
  
"In a game of horror/survival, the only rule is that there are no rules. Do what you must to win and survive." I said.  
  
I swear, if Cheshire's grin became any wider, the skin around his mouth would just tear right off.  
  
"That smart mouth of yours is gonna get you into trouble someday, my love. Though I must admit, your smart mouth and your ablilty to understand this madness will make things quite interesting." Cheshire said.  
  
I smirked. He didn't give me enough credit.  
  
"I understand the madness here, because I have come to understand my own." I said.  
  
Cheshire raised his eyebrows in thought. He began to slowly walk around me with his tail caressing my ankles.  
  
"A sane persons who understands, much less accepts her own madness. This is quite interesting, indeed." Cheshire said.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"There's no such thing as sanity, CC. I thought that out of all of Wonderland's inhabitants, you would know that. I'm not insane, though. I assure you, I'm quite sane, but I do have a special madness in me. Hell, everyone does." I said.  
  
"Only the truly sane can accept and understand their madness that dwells within them." Cheshire said.  
  
"It's true. People are often afraid of what they don't understand. I'm not gonna lie and that I'm not, cause that wouldn't be true, but some are just more willing to embrace it than others." I said.  
  
"I quite agree. They fear what they don't understand and can't prove with science, so they shrug it off as unimportant, or just in people's minds." Cheshire said.  
  
I smirked.  
  
It's funny. I'm mad, yet I'm sane. What a contradiction that is." I said.  
  
"Like Alice, you have a madness that equals out. You're mad enough to understand and accept the insanity that reigns here, yet you're sane enough to change it. Whereas in your world, you're sane enough to live amongst people without being a threat to them or yourself and not be written off as 'insane.' Yet, you're not sane enough to ever really fit in." Cheshire said.  
  
I once again tilted my head. It was weird. It was if I understood, but at the sametime, I didn't.  
  
~Should I tell him about the woman I heard signing in my head? Nah, maybe it was just me. I really should give Resident Evil a rest.~  
  
"Libia, are you alright?" Cheshire asked.  
  
I snapped out of my trance and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.  
  
Now it was Cheshire's turn to tilt his head. I knew he didn't believe me, but he didn't press me on the matter any further.  
  
"In that case, you must get going. Rabbit will not approve if you are late." Cheshire said.  
  
I nodded my head and turned to leave. I didn't get too far, though. Cheshire appeared in front of me. He was still grinning, but it wasn't his usual joker grin. It looked concerned.  
  
"Libia, I know there's something wrong. Why don't do you tell me what's on your mind?" Cheshire asked.  
  
I sighed.  
  
~Well, he's showing that he cares. I can't say I'm not grateful, though.~  
  
"Well, when I jumped onto this walkway, I sat on that rock over there for a moment to rest. I closed my eyes and must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I hear a woman signing a strange song in my head. I think it may have been Alice, but I'm not sure." I said.  
  
"What kind of song was it?" Cheshire asked.  
  
"Something about a friendly king that was niave, that was in love with a mean queen that was feared.(A/N: You can pretty much guess where I'm going with this, can't you?)She also said something about the king being killed." I said.  
  
Cheshire arched an eyebrow at me. He put a paw to his chin in thought.  
  
"Interesting. I highly suggest you remember this bit of information, Libia. You may need it later." Cheshire said.  
  
"Alright." I said.  
  
I sighed and began biting my lower lip.  
  
"Is all, dear?" Cheshire asked.  
  
"Well, I'm kinda scared. I mean, what if I get lost, what if I can't save Alice, what if I fail?" I asked.  
  
"Never under any circumstances are you to underestimate yourself, Libby dear. This land is your playground, you call the shots." Cheshire said.  
  
I smiled. In a strange, twisted sorta way, I actually felt better and calm. I guess Cheshire has that gift of making people feel comfortable.  
  
"Thanks, Cheshire. I'm gonna get going now. Rabbit's waiting." I said.  
  
Cheshire nodded.  
  
"Don't let what you see and hear get to you. Remember, the Jabberwock will try and play with your mind. Also, remember that you can wake up anytime you feel the need to, but as soon as you fall asleep, you'll come back, and you'll start right where you left off." Cheshire said.  
  
He disappeared after that. His grin lingered for a moment, though. I sighed.  
  
~Man, I hope I can do this. I'd hate to let everyone down. Beating a game, and doing it for real are two entirely different things.~  
  
I ran towards the gap and floated across with ease. When I got to the other side, I noticed that there was a tunnel that led to the other side. I smiled.  
  
~The Elder must be on the other side. Who knows, maybe I'll find the knife over there. Yeah, I can do this.~  
  
I was about to go into the tunnel, when Cheshire appeared again.  
  
"A word of caution before you go on." Cheshire said.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Since everyone is on your side, not only must you expect to fight new, stronger enemies, but you must expect betrayel as well. We have held out this long, but remember that the queen is far more powerful this time around. Please, be careful." Cheshire said.  
  
I gulped. I had a feeling I would be facing new enemies, but I hated to think that the others could become evil, again.  
  
"Thanks, CC. I'll do my best." I said.  
  
"That's all we ask, Libby dear. That's all we ask." Cheshire said.  
  
He disappeared again. I sighed.  
  
~I hope none of them become evil again. I would hate to have to kill them. Expect the Jabberwock. That motherfucker, and the bitch of hearts are going down, if it's the thing I do.~  
  
I looked into the tunnel and noticed another factory. After a moment's hesitation, I walked into the tunnel.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you all found that interesting. Wasn't that conversation between me and Cheshire weird? I'm still trying to figure it out, myself. R/R. BTW, the little song about the friendly king, and the nasty queen, was actually taken from the 'Resident Evil: Code Verinoca' game. It's the playstation 2 version, if I'm right. It's on the soundtrack CD, that's where it popped up, I guess. You'll see in later chapters how that little song fits into my story. Ta ta for now. 


	6. Chapter 6

I walked through the tunnel and saw a platform on top of more acidy water. There were two vines hanging right in front of it. I decided to take a minute to look around before I continued. On a small rock right under me, I noticed a bright green light with something floating inside. Curious as to what was floating in the light, I jumped down onto the rock, hurting myself in the process. I shook my head, and after I regained my compouser, I walked towards the light. You can imagine my delight when I found that it was the Vorpal Blade. I reached out and grabbed it. As soon as I did, Cheshire appeared.  
  
"Your knife and ribbon are necessary, but not sufficent. Always collect what's useful. Reject only your ignorance, and you may survive." Cheshire said.  
  
He disappeared, leaving me alone on the rock once again. I saw a triangle meta to my left and decided to grab it. Looking up, I realized I couldn't jump back up to the platform. I sighed and kicked a small pebble in frustration.  
  
~Damn-it! The platform is too high for me to jump back up! What am I gonna do now.~  
  
I looked over to my right and saw some more rocks, each a jumpable distance from eachother, ending right under one of the vines. I smirked as an idea came to me, although I bet you must have already figured out what I'm gonna do. Cheshire appeared again, sitting on the rock under the vine.  
  
"Every adventure reqiure a first step. Trite, but true, even here." he said.  
  
He swung the vine with his paw and disappeared. I went to jump onto the first rock, but fell into the acidy water. I screamed in pain and climbed onto the rock as quick as I possibly could. To my surprise, the skin on my legs and my dress were still in tact, although I felt as if some of my sanity had just flown right out the damn window.  
  
~Man, I've really gotta be more careful. This is not as easy as it looks.~  
  
I took a deep breath and braced myself for the next jump. I managed to get onto the next rock without much trouble. The next rock was a little to far to jump without breaking into a run first. I backed up as far as I could without falling into the acidy water. I ran to the edge and jumped. I almost fell into the water, but I leaned forward and landed hard on my stomach on top of the rock.  
  
"Ow. That hurt." I mumbled.  
  
I waited for the pain to pass before getting back up. To my relief, I saw the next rock was the one under the vine.  
  
~Thank you god! I thought jumping took getting used to in the game, but that's nothing compared to having to do it for real. Well, let's get this over with.~  
  
I jumped over the last rock and grabbed the vine. I climbed up until I saw another platform. I swung myself back and forth a bit before letting go. Apparently, I let go a minute too early, cause I almost fell into the water. I was able to grab the edge and pull myself up, though. I decided to take a minute to catch my breath before continuing.  
  
~Man, this whole jumping thing is gonna really take some getting used to. I better get the hang of this soon, or I'm in deep shit.~  
  
I walked down the platform and turned to go into the mines. When I walked in, I saw three diamond cardguards ganging up on one of the minors. I clutched the knife tightly in my hand.  
  
~These guys are assholes, for real. Looks like I'm gonna have to teach them a little lesson on respecting their elders.~  
  
I sliently crept up behind them. The miner saw me and I put a finger to my lips telling him to stay quiet. I raised my knife and with one quick slash, I chopped off the head of the guard that was closest to me. He didn't even have a chance to scream. I smirked when I saw the blood beginning to pour from his neck. I collected the diamond meta that he left behind. The other two were so caught up with beating on the minor, that they didn't notice me walking up to them with my knife raised. I walked up to the one on my left and with another quick slash, I cut his head clean off his shoulders. He fell to knees, covered in his own blood. The last one saw me and came running at me. He managed to stab me once in the arm and once in my rib, before I could get my ribbon. I quickly the threw the ribbon and slashed him. The impact of the slash knocked him back a bit, allowing me enough time to get the meta the other one left behind. I raised the knife again, and threw it. It hit him right in the chest. He started bleeding, but he was able to get back on his feet. By that time, the knife was already back in my hand. I ran up to him and chopped his head off, too. Apparently, I didn't need the meta he left behind, so I didn't bother trying to get it. I looked down at the three headless, bloody bodies on the floor. I had a satisfied grin on my face that would make the Cheshire cat proud.  
  
~Oh dear, look at this bloody mess I've made. Hee-Hee. Decapitation was always my favorite form of attack in all those horror/survival games I've played. I guess in that aspect, I'm no better than the red queen. Difference between us though, is that I can do it myself and I don't need any 'minions' to do my dirty work for me. I'm also doing it for the sake of all of Wonderland. She just mercilessly kills anyone who sands in her way and defies her. She's nothing but a cold-hearted, powerhungry, fatass bitch, who's not even human anymore.!  
  
I cringed as an image of the red queen, also known as, the heart of darkness came into my mind. I was so disgusted when I first saw her while my friend was playing the last level to show me the ending. I'm pretty sure everyone else who saw the queen felt the same way. I shook my head to get her nasty image out of my mind and approached the minor.  
  
"Are you alright? They didn't seriously injure you, did they?" I asked.  
  
"A few broken bones, other than that I'm quite alright. Thank you for saving me from those ruthless bastards. I might be dead now had you not come by." he said.  
  
"Can you still walk? You need to go somewhere safe and get treatment." I said.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll get by somehow, always do. Are you the angel the champion told us about so long ago." he asked.  
  
"Perphaps. Do you know where I can find the Mayor Elder and quite possibly a pair of shoes, Prefferably black combat boots?" I asked.  
  
"Make your way through the mines into the deepest pit, you'll find him there. As for shoes, I'm afraid I can't help you on that one. But, the Elder might be able to help you with that one as well." he said.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
I turned and started to make my way into the mine. I stopped when I saw a few doors on either side of me. I tried to open them, but they were all locked.  
  
"Damn, they're all locked. Guess I have no choice but to continue on ahead." I said to myself.  
  
I continued walking and saw that to my left, the path kept going and to my right, the path ended into what seemed like a bottomless pit. I threw a small pebble in to see how far I could see it go, just to amuse myself. I sighed and continued down left. I noticed some more doors and decided to try and open them.  
  
"I hope at least one of these doors are open." I said.  
  
Cheshire then appeared in front of me.  
  
"Doors have locks. Locks need keys, which you don't have. Let's hope the doors are open." Cheshire said.  
  
"And if not, there maybe more than one way to skin a cat... Oh, sorry. Slip of the tongue." I said.  
  
"Most unpleasent metaphor. Please avoid it in the future." Cheshire said.  
  
I nodded and he disappeared. I sighed and tried to open the doors, but as luck would have it, they were all locked. I looked ahead of me and saw that the path seemed almost endless. I slapped my forehead and sighed again, in frustration.  
  
"Lord help me." I mumbled.  
  
I continued walking, knife clutched tightly in my hand should any cardguards have appeared. I almost wished they had, cuase after about 15 minutes of walking, I got bored and decided to see if Cheshire could give me a tip on how to get out there.  
  
"CC!" I exclaimed.  
  
"The uninformed must improve their deficit, or die." I heard him say.  
  
"Oh, so now you think I'm an idiot, huh? Thanks alot." I said.  
  
Cheshire then appeared in front of me.  
  
"And you say you don't understand my riddles." he said.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"Don't test me, cat. Just tell me if this path will ever end." I said.  
  
Cheshire's grin grew wider and headed towards one side of the wall. He began to push the wall back with one paw and part of the dirt wall became nothing but mush in his paw. My jaw dropped.  
  
~Why didn't I think of that?~  
  
"What is most often sought is most often found, if it is truly sought." Cheshire said.  
  
I looked at him, then at the dirt wall which now had a hole in it. I smirked as an idea came to me.  
  
~Oh, what the hell? Anything beats walking along a dark, dirt path bare-footed.~  
  
Cheshire disappeared and I walked towards the wall. I took off my ribbon and slashed at the wall. After a few slashes there was a hole big enough for me to walk through. I walked into the hole and heard a noise below me. I looked down to see two sanity shards, four diamond cardguards, and something black floating in a bright green light. I smiled.  
  
~All right! Finally, a little action! For a second there, I thought I would die of boredom!~  
  
I jumped down and landed painfully hard on my rear. I whinced in pain and when I got up, I realized that I was in a room of some kind and I that had also lost some sanity.  
  
~Damn. I forgot that you can lose sanity by landing hard after a fall. I better be more careful.~  
  
I walked over to the sanity shards and absorbed one of them. Then, my attention turned to the green light.  
  
~Hmm. I wonder what this is.~  
  
When I reached the light, I saw a pair of black, knee high, leather combat boots floating in the light.  
  
~Yes! Thank you, god! A pair of combat boots! I've always wanted a pair of these.~  
  
I grabbed the boots and tried them on. I was surprised to see that they fit perfectly and I could walk around comfortably in them.  
  
~Now, this is more like it. They're exactly my size and they're so comfotable, too.~  
  
I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt something hot and shrap cut my leg. I looked up and saw the four diamond cardguards coming at me. I smirked.  
  
~Note to self: Don't get careless.~  
  
I took off the ribbon and slashed the closest one to me. He staggered back over the other three. Three more fire lit cards came flying at me, but I dodged them with ease. When they got a little closer, I threw my ribbon sideways and sliced all four of their heads clean off their shoulders in one shot.  
  
~Hee-Hee. That was fun.~  
  
I collected the diamond meta that one of the guards left behind. I looked around for a way out. At the end of the room, I saw a vine.  
  
~Hopefully this will lead me where I need to go. I don't want to keep walking down that long, dark, boring dirt path.~  
  
I climbed up the vine. When I reached the top, I saw another platform with a triangle meta. I swung myself onto the platform and followed it. I had to turn left when the path ended. To the right was just another seemingly bottomless pit.  
  
~Damn. I'm beginning to see a pattern here. How many bottomless pits are there around here? I remember there only being one.~  
  
I shrugged and continued left. At the end of the path, I saw an old man smoking a pipe. I smiled.  
  
~Yes! The old man! Finally! If I had to keep walking down that dirt path, gods knows where I would be right now!~  
  
I approached the old man. His back was turned, so I had to clear my throat to get his attention. He turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at me.  
  
"Why do you pursue me to this deserted place?" he asked.  
  
"To benefit from your wisedom." I said.  
  
"Even blurred vision is valued by the blind. If I were clever, would I cower in this slag heap? I'm not wise girl. I've just, grown old." he said.  
  
I nodded my head. I didn't think there was really anything else I could have done at the moment.  
  
~Okay, here we go.~  
  
"I need to become very small. No bigger than a mouse. Do you think you could manage that?" I asked.  
  
"Only that? Yes, I could manage that, for a price." he said.  
  
I sighed.  
  
~Wonderful. I wonder if he wants me to get that skelenton key from the game.~  
  
"I have nothing of value." I said.  
  
"You've got your health and your nerve. Mine are nearly gone. I've seen far too much suffering and I smoke too much, you see." he said.  
  
"Well, you've lived long enough to see Alice save Wonderland a long time ago. If you help me, you might live long enough to see Wonderland saved, again." I said.  
  
"You're the one Alice spoke of all that time ago. Over the years I began to lose hope. I began to think it was no longer possible. Alright, get something for me, and I will be at your service." he said.  
  
I smiled. I pretty much already knew what he wanted. I decided to ask anyway just to humor him, though.  
  
"What must I do?" I asked.  
  
"In the cardguards' compound; a particularlly rough diamond hold the key. Retrieve it. I will repay the favor." he said.  
  
He spun around and vanished. I snirkered.  
  
~Is that all? I knew that was you wanted, old man. Okay, if it's the key you want, then the key you will get.~  
  
I continued walking down the path and turned left, yet again and made my way up a higher platform. I had to zig-zag my way across to reach the top.  
  
~Hmm. I wonder where that cart is.~  
  
I walked a little closer and saw the cart at the end of the path. I smirked.  
  
~Now, this is gonna be fun!~  
  
Just as I was approaching the cart, I heard a loud buzzing noise. I had to cover my ears from loud it was.  
  
~Damn! What's is that noise?! Where the bloody hell is it coming from?!~  
  
I suddenly began to feel dizzy and lost my balance. I fell to my knees and felt a slipting pain course throughout my entire body.  
  
~What's going on? Why do I feel so paraliyzed all of a sudden?~  
  
I put my hands to the ground to try to balance myself. The buzzing noise just kept getting louder and louder. Suddenly, everything became a swirl of white, gray, and black. I felt as if I were being ripped from my own body.  
  
~Wake up, Libby. You've got much to do in your world. It's time you woke up, dear. You don't want to be late for school~ Rabbit's voice said in my head.  
  
~Am I waking up?~  
  
My eyes fluttered open. The buzzing noise was still ringing in my ears. I looked over and realized that my alarm clock had gone off. I moaned and turned it off. I decided that since I was already up, that I might as well see what time it was.  
  
"It's only 6:15 in the morning. School doesn't start for another four hours. Why did my alarm go off so early? I didn't set it for this time.." I said.  
  
I reset the alarm for 8:30 and layed back down.  
  
~Wake up, Libia! You don't have time to dwadle!~ Rabbit's voice exclaimed.  
  
My eyes shot open, again.  
  
"What the hell? Did I just hear Rabbit's voice in my head?" I asked myself.  
  
I groaned and closed my eyes, again.  
  
~Libia Zamora! You get your ass up right this instant, young lady! You still have to do your homework that you neglected to do yesterday!~  
  
I opened my eyes again, and gasped.  
  
~My homework! Holy shit! I forgot all about it!~  
  
~You better do it now, while you still got time.~  
  
~You're the one who set my alarm to go off this early, aren't you?~  
  
~Yep. I thought I let you get some sleep before reminding you about it.~  
  
~You're not gonna leave alone until I do it, are you?~  
  
~Not really, no.~  
  
~You annoying, sadistic bunny, you.~  
  
~Thank you.~  
  
~You know, you're lucky you're on my side, or I'd pound your ass.~  
  
~Tsk. Tsk. Such vulager lagnuage, Libby. Very unlady like.~  
  
~Screw being lady like, you little bastard. Just you wait til I get back to Wonderland.~  
  
~You will tonight. In the meantime, stop dwadling, and get your homework done.~  
  
I sighed. I couldn't help but snicker, though.  
  
~Thanks, Rabbit.~  
  
~No problem, dear. Now, wake up.~  
  
My eyes opened again and I sat up. I looked over and saw that my alarm clock really did say 6:15 A.M. My alarm was set for 8:30 A.M., though. I tilted my head in thought.  
  
"Oh, I get it. I was still asleep when Rabbit was telling me about my homework to wake me up. Well, I better do this assignment so I don't fail." I said.  
  
I got out of bed and grabbed my books. I sat back down and began to do my homework.  
  
  
A/N: Rabbit can be a bit of a pain when it comes to time. I have to admit though, that assignment determined weather I passed my class or failed. I would not have passed had he not woken me up, so in way, I guess I have to thank him. R/R. 


	7. Chapter 7

I finished my homework and looked at my clock again and saw that it was now 7:45 in the morning. I sighed and took a look at Salem still fast asleep next to me.  
  
"He looks so peaceful, I'd hate to wake him up. I wonder how he's doing in Wonderland." I said to myself.  
  
I shook him lightly to see if I could wake him up, but no such luck.  
  
~This is weird. He always wakes up whenever I shake him.~  
  
I tried again. I shook him a little harder this time. I even tried to pick him up, but he would not wake up. I put him down and sighed.  
  
~Maybe he'll evenually wake up on his own. I hope CC and Rabbit will look after him until I go back.~  
  
I got out of bed and prepared to go to school. There wasn't much else I could do at the moment.   
  
~Maybe a nice shower will help calm me down. I'm still so tired though, I hope I don't fall asleep in class, again.~  
  
45 later, I was out of the shower and dressed. I took one last look at Salem and stoked him for a moment.  
  
"Now you behave yourself until I get back to Wonderland, Salem. Don't give the inhabitants a hard time, especially CC and Rabbit. Stay clear of the cardguards in the fortress of doors and don't get yourself into any trouble." I said.  
  
I giggled to myself. I always did have a habit of talking to my pets, ever since I was little. I gave Salem a little kiss on the top of his head and was about to leave, when a small gleam from my mirror caught my attention.  
  
"Hey, what was that?" I asked myself.  
  
I walked over to my mirror, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. I scracthed my head in confusion.  
  
"Strange. I know I saw something. Oh well, must be my overactive imagination getting the best of me again." I decided.  
  
I left my room and closed the door behind me. I could feel a presence nearby, but strangely enough, I didn't feel threathened by it. In fact, it gave me a sence of comfort. I looked at a picture of my mother on the wall in the hallway and smiled.  
  
"I miss you mom. I wish you and grandma were still here." I said.  
  
I placed a kiss on my fingers and placed them on a picture of my mom and grandma. Then I was out the door and off to school. When I got to class, I was relieved to find that there was a substitute teacher in my class today.  
  
~Oh good. I don't feel up to doing a mountain high pile of school work.~  
  
I walked into my class while yawning. I sat down next to my friend Kristin (the one who's house I played the game at) who looked at me as if I were a zombie or something.  
  
"Hey Kris, what are you looking at me like that for?" I asked.  
  
Kristin shook her head.  
  
"You look like shit, Libby. You didn't sleep very well last night, did you?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Not really." I said.  
  
"Well, you're lucky Mr. Roberts isn't here today." Kristin said.  
  
I nodded knowing damn well that she was right. I turned on the computer and waited for the sub to give out our assignments. The sub was so boring that even Kristin fell asleep. I layed my head down on my desk and closed my eyes.  
  
I woke up sometime later to find myself in a dark tunnel of some sort. I stood up and took a look at my surroundings. I heard chuckling and turned to find the Cheshire cat right in front of me.  
  
"Were you really that bored with the substitute, Libby dear?" Cheshire asked.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"If you had to listen to him ranting on and on about some equations that you don't understand and care nothing for, you'd fall asleep from boredom too." I said.  
  
Cheshire laughed.  
  
"Yes, I probably would." Cheshire said.  
  
I giggled and looked around.  
  
"CC, am I exactly were I was when I woke up?" I asked.  
  
"The very same spot, my dear." Cheshire said.  
  
"Well, since I'm here, let's see if I can at least get the key for the old man before I wake up again." I said.  
  
Cheshire nodded in agreement.  
  
"A wise idea. Cover as much ground as you can." Cheshire said.  
  
I nodded and he disappeared.  
  
~Okay, now where's that cart?~  
  
I looked behind me and saw it waiting for me to jump on.  
  
~There you are. Now the fun begins.~  
  
I ran up to the cart and jumped on. It leviated, then came to a sudden stop. I fell with a slightly painful thump and the cart began to roll the track. After a moment it picked up speed and I began to feel as if I was riding on a rollarcoaster. I smiled. I love rollarcoasters. I screamed in delight as the cart rolled faster down the track. That was until I saw the track begin to fall apart and crumble.  
  
~Uh-Oh. This can't be good.~  
  
I grabbed on to the sides of the cart and held on tightly. After a moment more, I saw that the track just stopped.  
  
~Why does the track just stop?~  
  
After a moment of pondering it finally hit me.  
  
~Holy crap, I almost forgot! I better jump off.~  
  
As the cart was getting within 10 feet from the end of the track, I jumped out of the cart and laned very painly on my side. When the pain was gone I got up just in time to see the cart fall down another bottomless pit. I sighed in relief, and smirked.  
  
~Whoa, talk about good timing. A moment or so longer, and I would have gone down with that cart. I wonder what other surprises are waiting for me here.~  
  
The moment I finished that thought, I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I turned around around to find three club cards coming at me with their spears. I sighed in annoyance.  
  
~Oh for crying out loud! Can't I even get 5 minutes to recover from the shock of almost falling to my death?! Well, duty calls.~  
  
I took off my ribbon and wrapped it around all three of them. I pulled as hard as I could. I laughed when I saw their faces turn blue and purple from the lack of air. I gave one more tug and smirked as they exploded in a burst of blue flame. I had to take a few steps back as the blood spashed itself all over the ground. I smirked again and shrugged.  
  
"Well, that was relativitly easy." I said.  
  
I contintued on not caring that I was stepping on the blood and saw something floating around inside a green light in the far corner of the wall. I ran up to it and found the deck of cards. I was surprised however, to find on the black side instead of having a big red A, there was big red L.  
  
~That's weird. Why do they have an L instead of an A?~  
  
I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard chuckling. I looked up to find CC sitting in front of me.  
  
"52 pickup is a staple of juvenile humor, but when the deck slices and dices, it's no laughing matter." He said.  
  
I looked at the cards again, and chuckled.  
  
"It is when you're the one doing the slicing and dicing, CC." I said.  
  
Cheshire laughed.  
  
"I like the way you think, Libby." Cheshire said.  
  
"Thank you. I do tend to get a bit sadistic sometimes. I'm even feeling a little frisky and violent right now. I want to play with my new toy, but there's no one to play with me." I said with a pretend pout.  
  
If Cheshire would have laughed any harder, his head would have fallen off.  
  
"Well, cheer up my dear. There are some cardguards on the other side of that door who are just dying to play with you." He said.  
  
I laughed. I took another look at the L on the cards and decided to ask CC why it was an L instead of an A.  
  
"CC, why do these cards have an L instead of an A? What does it mean.?" I asked.  
  
Cheshire chuckled.  
  
"When Alice had the cards they had an A which is the first letter of her name to symbolize that the cards worked for her and her alone, now, Alice has passed them down to you and the L smbolizes that they now work for you." Cheshire said.  
  
"Really? Cool!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. You're going to have fun with those cards. I can see it in your eyes." Cheshire said.  
  
He was right. I couldn't deny that I was feeling a rush of exictment flow through me. I grinned widely.  
  
Well, I guess I'd better getting. Can't keep the mayor waiting." I said.  
  
"Go. Have fun with your new toy." Cheshire said.  
  
"Oh trust me CC, I will." I said.  
  
He disappered and I walked towards the door.  
  
~Well, here goes nothing.~  
  
I opened the door and stepped in. I walked up a small flight and opened another door. I walked up another small flight of stairs and when I reached the top I was greeted with cardguards of all fours suites. I smirked and used the cards on them. The cards sliced and diced right there their heads like nothing. I began to laugh and the Diamond Ace guard who was apparently clueless as to what was going on began to yell at me.   
  
"What so goddamn funny, girly? And how did you get here?" the card asked.  
  
I looked up at him and smiled innocently.  
  
"Why, whatever are you talking about Mr. Ace? I'm but a lost little girl who's lost her way home." I said.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, girly! How did you get here, and where's my crew?" the guard asked.  
  
I smiled even wider.  
  
"I don't what you're talking about." I said.  
  
That got the guard really mad really mad and he threw five flaming cards at me.  
  
~Oh, so you wanna play dirty, huh? Fine, I can arrange that for you.~  
  
"Little bitch! You're working with her, aren't you?!" Card exclaimed.  
  
I smirked. I knew perfectly well who he was talking about, but I decided to continue playing dumb just to push his buttons. It was so funny seeing him getting all mad like that.  
  
"Working with who?" I asked.  
  
"You know damn well who I'm talking about! You're working with Alice, aren't you?! Your dress is similar to hers and you have her knife and cards!" he exclaimed.  
  
I smiled. It never really crossed my mind that my dress was somewhat like Alice's, but now that I thought about it, I guess it did.  
  
~Well, well, it seems I have underestimated the cardguards intellagene. It's so much fun watching them get all mad, though.  
  
"Very good. Did you figure that one all by yourself? Would you like a cookie.?" I mocked.  
  
"That does it! I'm gonna learns you some manners!" the guards exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm scared." I said.  
  
The card screamed and ran at me throwing flaming cards left and right. Just has I had hoped for. Making him lose focus and concentration meant that I had already won. I dodged each one of them with ease that scared even me. I threw a few of my cards and killed the diamond rather quick. I grabbed the heart meta that was on top of a statue on the wall and walked over the small table and picked up the key. I climbed up to the walkway and walked through the portal. I saw the old man ushering to me on the side to follow him. I saw a few more cardguards on each platform where I was. I gulped. I knew what I had to do next, and I wasn't looking forward to it one bit. CC appeared before I could move, however.  
  
"Only the insane equip pain with success." He said.  
  
"Don't remind me." I mumbled.  
  
He chuckled and disappered.  
  
I took a deep breath, and just as the cardguards began to attack, I jumped into the acidy water and ran as fast as I could to the other side and jumped onto the platform so that I could go through the portal, screaming in pain all the while. I ran through the portal just as a flaming card was coming at me. I went through before it could hit me, though. I reached the other side and saw the old man waiting for me with his balloon .  
  
"You have the key. Very resourceful. Alice's confidence was not misplaced. She is no fool." the old man said.  
  
"I certainly hope she is not." I said.  
  
"Hop in. I'll take you to fortress." he said.  
  
I got into the balloon and he started petaling.   
  
~I hope none of the cardguards see us. I don't quite feel like getting shot at again.~  
  
(A/N: hey Masquerade, remember when I said that something in your story reminded me of my dream? Well, this next part is it, but it happened a little differently for me, though. Anyway, back to the story.)  
  
I leaned back against the basket chair and felt something jump onto my lap. I looked down, but didn't see anything. I began to panic and nearly fell off the basket.  
  
"Libby, sweetheart, relax. It's only me." said a familiar purring voice.  
  
I leaned backed onto the basket and sighed in relief as CC made himself visible.  
  
"CC, don't do that. You had me scared half to death. I nearly made us both fall." I said.  
  
Cheshire smiled wider and curled himself into a ball on my lap.  
  
"My apologies, dear. I didn't mean to frighten you. I thought that you have know it was me." Cheshire said.  
  
I smiled and scratched him behind his ear with the earring making him purr loudly. I giggled.  
  
"It's ok. Just make your presence known to me next time you do something like that, ok." I said.  
  
"I promise." Cheshire said.  
  
His voice seemed so calm, so relaxed. I smirked knowing why. I looked around and noticed that we just about reaching the skool. I looked down and saw that CC had fallen asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him just yet. I estimated that we still had 5 minutes or so before we reached the fortress. I began to stroke him and he started purring again. I chuckled softly.  
  
~I think Alice spoils you too much, CC. That's alright, though. You're her cat in a way, so she can do that. You remind me so much of my cats right now. All ten of them LOVE to sleep on my lap. What is it about my lap that cats find so comfortable?~  
  
I was beginning to drift off to sleep myself, when I heard CC let out a pained meow. My eyes shot open and I looked up at the old man.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Cardguards. They've spotted us. I'm gonna have to try and manuevor their attacks." he said.  
  
"Libby, I think now would be a good time to use one of your toys." CC said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll use the cards." I said picking up the deck.  
  
"Good choice." CC said.   
  
I decided to use the secondary attack and fired 16 cards at once. All eight guards fell to ground in a large pool of blood and blueish light. I sighed and leaned back on the basket once again.  
  
"I hate those cardguards." I grumbled.  
  
"You're gonna hate the Boojums even more." CC said.  
  
"Oh yes. The screaming, banshee wannabes." I said.  
  
We reached the school and the old man petaled closer. I knew what he would say next.  
  
"There is a skool inside the fortress where you'll find some items for creating a contaction for making yourself small." He said.  
  
~Why am I not surprised?~  
  
What kind of itmes?" I asked.  
  
"Items, items girl! You'll know them when you see them." he said.  
  
"The poopy, sugar, and spice I don't mind, but the mushrooms, now that's a different story." I said.  
  
"One must put aside their pride in order to do what must be done. It isn't always pretty, but sometimes, there's no getting around it." CC said.  
  
"Why don't you like mushrooms, dear?" the old man asked.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I had a bad experience with them a few years back. It's not something I like to talk about." I said.  
  
Cheshire had a strange glint in his eyes and the old man rubbed his chin.  
  
"Very well. We're at the fortress anyway. Evenually you must break through such walls, but now, jump!" the old man exclaimed.  
  
Me and CC jumped off the basket and laned on the back side of the school. I looked behind me and saw that CC was still there. I also saw two diamond meta to my right. I went to get the diamond metas and CC looked around worriedly.  
  
"CC, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"It is not yet time for you to enter the fortress. You are not ready yet." CC said.  
  
"Not ready? What do mean I'm not ready yet? I'm more than ready to take on those Boojum bastards!" I exclaimed.  
  
CC shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can not allow you to. You weren't supposed to come back, not until tonight. If you enter the fortress now, you'll risk giving the enemy an unfair advantage. You're not fully rested yet, and your sanity still has to restore itself. You're only at halfway. I'm not allowing you to continue at only half power." CC said sternly, but gently.  
  
I sighed. His reason did make enough sence. I was still so tired, and I felt kind of weak from the lack of sanity. I sat down to catch my breath and CC came up to me.  
  
"Don't worry. Tonight you will be more ready to take on those Boojum bastards, but for now, it's time to go back to school." CC said.  
  
Before I could open my mouth to protest, CC waved his paw in my face and I felt everything go black. A moment later, I woke up in my class to find Kristin lightly shaking my shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Libby. Wake up. It's time to go to our next class." Kristin said.  
  
I raised my head up and stared at her for a moment in shock.  
  
~So that's what CC meant by "it's time to go back to school."~  
  
Kristin raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Girl, are you alright? You look like you're getting sick." Kristin asked.  
  
~Damn, even in the real world it shows.~  
  
Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here before we're late, again." I said.  
  
"You said it." Kristin said.  
  
I picked up my books and headed off to my class with the hopes that maybe I wouldn't fall asleep this time.  
  
A/N: Funny how I stressed about my homework only to have a sub the next day, huh? Oh well. R/R. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy as all heck these last few months, but here's chapter 8. Enjoy.  
That night I came home to find Salem still fast asleep on my bed. I sighed as I walked over to pet him.  
  
~Don't worry little buddy, I'll get you out of there. Just stay out of the enemy's reach. ~  
  
I yawned. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was now 10:15 PM.  
  
~Maybe I should just go to sleep now. Lord knows I need it. ~  
  
I changed into a baby blue nightgown that my mother had given me and slipped into bed. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting far away into the world unconsciousness.   
  
After what felt like only a few seconds later, I woke up and found myself leaning against a wall outside of what appeared to be a fort. I looked around frantically for a moment tying to figure out where I was. I saw that I was now wearing my blue dress and I chuckled lightly as the realization of where I was finally hit me. I got up and stretched. I looked around to find that CC was no longer with me. I scratched my head in confusion.  
  
"Odd, he was with me when I got here. Where is he?" I wondered aloud.  
  
"Right behind you, my sweet." I heard CC's voice say.  
  
I turned around to find him slowly materializing before me. I smiled and walked up to him.  
  
"Awe, have you been guarding me this whole time?" I asked.  
  
CC's widening grin told me that he had. I reached down and lightly scratched behind his ear, earning a soft purr from him. I looked at the hole in the wall and was slightly startled by a scream coming from inside. I could feel CC's fur standing on end at sound of the scream. There was no mistaking what the scream belonged to.  
  
"Whenever you're ready, there are a few friends who want to play with you." CC said.  
  
"Well, I hope they like the sight of their own blood, because they're gonna be seeing plenty of it." I said.   
  
CC disappeared and I went over to the hole and looked inside. I jumped back as a Boojum flew by and started screaming again. I sighed.  
  
~Man, I am really gonna hate this. ~  
  
I walked into the hole and looked around. I was so caught up in the scenery that I didn't see the Boojum coming at me until it started screaming, making me jump and hit my back against the wall. It screamed again and it hit me full force. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I held my hands to my ears to try and drown out the noise, but to no avail. When the pain stopped, I looked up and found that the Boojum was about to scream at me again. I flung a few cards at it before it got the chance, but it flew out of the way.  
  
~Dammit, I missed! ~  
  
I got up and flung two more cards. This time, I got it right in the chest. It screamed in pain and charged towards me, again. I ducked under it as it screamed again, missing me by an inch. I flung the knife this time hitting it in the back. It turned around and screamed at me again. I dodged out of the way, but not in time to avoid the scream's wave from hitting me in the leg. I winced and threw a few more cards at it. Upon impact, it exploded into a flame of blue light and blood squirted everywhere. I snickered and got the heart Meta that it left behind. I ran up the short flight of stairs and jumped onto the floating ramp. I ran across and could feel the ramp behind me getting higher. I tried to jump to the other side when I felt I was close enough, but I didn't make it and I fell to the ground. I cried out as I landed painfully on my back. I stayed there for a moment waiting for the shock of falling that hard and for the pain to stop before I got up and tried again. This time, I made it, but I lost my balance, and fell on my face in front of a portal.  
  
~Boy, I sure do have great balance, don't I? ~   
  
I shook my head and stood up. I dusted myself off and went through the portal. I couldn't begin to count how many different colors were swirling around in there. When I reached the other side, I found myself outside with a flight of stairs leading down to my left and a big lever my right. I decided to take a moment to look up at the sky. There were really big, transparent stars that seemed to glow in the midnight black sky and a bunch of opening and closing doors flying by. It was really quite a fascinating sight in a twisted sort of way. Straight ahead of me, I could see right through three open doors into a big open space. I was once again so caught up in the scenery that when a big door closing flew by me I jumped, startled from how loud it had been. I shook my head to snap myself out of my shock and my attention was once again brought to the lever. Curious, as always, I walked over to the lever and examined it for a moment before I grabbed the handle.  
  
"Hmm… Let's see if it does what I think it'll do." I said.  
  
I pulled the handle back surprised by the fact that it wasn't all that heavy, and looked up. I heard a little melody play as each of the three doors closed. I walked over to the stair case and ran down. I was greeted by the sight of three more levers. CC appeared and looked at each one before turning his attention to me.  
  
"The proper order of things has always been a mystery to me. You too?" CC asked.  
  
He disappeared and I walked over to the levers. I looked up at the three now closed doors. I shrugged and picked a lever.   
  
~Okay, let's see if I remember the right order. If anything, I can just go back up stairs and pull that big lever again. ~  
I sighed and pulled the handle of the lever I was now in front of. I listened to the melody that played and found that it was equal to the one I heard upon the first door closing.  
  
~Okay, so far so good. ~  
  
I walked over to another lever and pulled the handle. I was very pleased to find that the melody I heard was the same as the second door I closed. I grinned and walked over to the last lever.  
  
~Heh-Heh, one more lever to go. ~  
  
I pulled the lever and listened to the melody. I looked up and saw all three doors open once again. I saw little green checkered blocks appear on the platform above me where the single lever was. I quickly ran back upstairs and got onto it. I got onto another one that appeared, then another, and another until I reached the other side where two club card guards were waiting for me with their spheres, ready to attack. I snickered and threw some cards at them slicing them right through the neck considering they had necks. I went through the doors and found myself in a room with floating checkered blocks that turned upside down when they all hit the ground.  
  
~Okay, I've gotta time this just right. ~  
  
I jumped onto the first board before it rose too high and sighed as I saw all of the blocks fly off in different directions. I looked at a block to my left and tried to jump onto that one. I almost didn't make it, but I grabbed onto the edge and pulled myself up. Next, I looked at one that was in front of me, one that to my left, and one that was to my right. The left and right were too far for me to jump to, so I decided to go for the one in front of me. When it lowered itself a bit, I jumped and landed right in the middle with no problem.  
  
~Well, this isn't so bad. It's actually kinda fun. ~  
  
After that, my only option was to jump onto the block to my right, so I did just that, but I failed to notice the open space and landed on the block that was below the one I wanted.   
  
"Heh, this is what I get for not paying attention." I said.  
  
I waited for the block to be leveled with the one I wanted to jump onto and quickly made my way over to it. This time I had to jump onto the block that floated slightly above me. It was a little far to jump and actually land on the block, so I had no choice to grab the edge and pull myself up again.  
  
~Man, my arms are getting really tired from pulling myself up so much. ~  
  
I waited a moment for my arms to rest before continuing. I looked straight ahead and saw the door I would have to go through was guarded by two spade card guards. I flung the knife at one of them to see if it would hit. The knife made a direct hit in the chest and the guard screamed in pain. I smirked. When the block was high enough, I jumped onto the little stone step and went through the door. The two spades flung some flaming cards at me. I dodged them and took off my ribbon. I flung the ribbon and wrapped both of them tightly and began to pull. They exploded and blood began to gush onto the floor. I laughed and collected the diamond Meta. I walked through the doors to find myself in a big open space full of twists and turns. It took me a while, but I finally found my way around to the center. There I saw a round stone step with a demon vile on top of it. I saw the turn I would have to take at the far end, only problem was that there were a bunch of card guards walking around. I sighed in frustration.  
  
~If I could just get the demon vile I could take them all out with no problem, but there's too many of them. I have to distract them somehow. ~  
  
I took out the cards and threw a couple at the wall. That got their attention just long enough for me to run to the stone, but some of them saw me and started to attack. I didn't waste time trying to retaliate. I just got onto the stone step and grabbed the demon vile. I cried out as the vile opened and sprayed its contents into my eyes. I saw CC appear just before the spray momentarily blinded me.  
  
"Time to raise some havoc, the dogs of hell are loose" CC said.  
  
I could my body growing hot and I saw that my skin had turned red. I could also feel something growing on my shoulder blades. I let out a growl as I stood upright. I turned around and focused on the card guards. I felt the rage grow inside me and I began to attack. I don't remember much of what happened until the effects of the demon vile wore off. All I remember was seeing all of the card guards dead on the ground with blood gushing from their opened wounds that looked like thick slashes all over their bodies and their diamond metas. My eyes widened and I brought my hand to my mouth in shock when I noticed that my hands were drenched in blood. I gasped and wiped them off on my dress. I was relived to find that it was the card guards' blood and not mine.  
  
~Oh my god. Did I really slice and dice them all with just my hands? ~   
  
I could hear CC laughing behind me. I turned around to face him and he stopped laughing when he saw the look on my face.  
  
"CC, did I really do this?" I asked in a quivering voice.  
  
CC nodded.  
  
"Yes, you did. You know, for having such a weak stomach, you sure do work up quite a bloodbath." He sniffed. "I'm so proud." He said.  
  
He started rubbing against my legs. I looked over at the bloody bodies again and smirked. Surprisingly enough, I began to feel somewhat better. I turned back to CC and smiled.  
  
"You know, I have been in a bit of a bad mood all day. I guess taking out my frustration on those card guards was just what I needed." I said.  
  
CC chuckled and looked up at me, his eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
"Yes, I know. Why do you think that demon vile was there? 25 against 1 aren't very fair odds now are they?" CC asked.  
  
I giggled.  
  
"No, they certainly aren't, CC." I said.  
  
I turned around and after grabbing some of the meta essence that was left; I began to walk down the passage at the end of the wall. CC walked with me and stopped in front of a door.  
  
"Gee, I'm beginning to see why they call this the Fortress of Doors." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, are you always this sarcastic?" CC asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm very sarcastic. I have quite the potty mouth too as you may have notice, and I'm a bit of a smart ass too, but hey that's me." I said.   
  
CC chuckled.  
  
"We wouldn't have you any other way, Libby dear." CC said.  
  
I smiled and CC stepped out of the way so I opened the door. I saw another one right in front of me. I looked to my left, then to my right, but saw the door was the only way I could go. I went through and saw another door. I went through and I found myself right above the open space with the stone circle that I had just been in. I sighed and looked around.  
  
"Wonderland, once merely odd, now tattered and maimed by the anger and hate of one." I said.  
  
CC looked at me with a quizzical look and tilted his head.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Libia dear, unless I'm mistaken, I do believe that you just spoke in riddle." CC said.  
  
I looked at him with a puzzled look of my own.   
  
"Did I really? Wow, I didn't think I could. Did you understand what I was referring too?" I asked.  
  
CC nodded.  
  
"Perfectly, my sweet. I dare not say what you meant, but I understood. I must say though that you are quite right." CC said.  
  
I giggled. I looked ahead of me and saw three large stone pillars with door falling in front of them and the flying off. I also saw two Boojums flying around. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I opened them again and looked down at CC whose fur was standing on end. I had to scratch behind his ear to calm him down. He looked up at me with a grateful grin and disappeared. I turned my attention back to the stone pillars and started walking down the path that led to them. I saw various will shards along the way. When I reached the first pillar, the Boojums started to scream. I sighed and moved out of the way. I just used the cards secondary attack and flung 16 cards at once. It hit them, and they screamed again. I couldn't move out of the way in time though and I got hit by both screams. I screamed in pain and flung 16 more cards, hitting them both in the chest. They screamed again, but I got out of the way just in time. I flung another 16 cards and they exploded. Blue light and blood flew everywhere and I had to jump back so the blood wouldn't splash all over me. I got the heart metas and watched as the doors opened to reveal portals when they fell onto the pillars and close as they flew off.  
  
~Hmm… Now, which was the one I had to go through again? ~  
  
After a moment I remembered and waited for the doors to fall onto the pillars again. I ran for the door as it opened and made it just before it was about to close. I was once again memorized by all the different colors swirling around. When I reached the other side, I found CC waiting for me. I smiled.  
  
"Wow, Wonderland is just one big mind trip, isn't it?" I asked.  
  
CC chuckled.  
  
"Yes it is, regardless of weather you're on some kind of drug, or you're sober." CC said.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should know, huh?" I asked.  
  
"Now Libby, that wasn't your fault. You were tricked and that's why to this day you still won't go anywhere near mushrooms." CC said.  
  
~I'm gonna have to eat them now, though. ~  
I cringed at the thought and CC gave a sympathetic grin.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid you are going to have to eat some here. Don't worry about it though, I'm sure you'll find that the mushrooms are not as bad you think they might be. Remember, this is Wonderland." CC said.  
  
I nodded and he disappeared. I looked straight ahead and found that I was now outside again. I saw a diamond card guard with a sphere a few feet ahead of me. I walked out onto the narrow path and the card guard came running at me. I smirked and took off my ribbon. I slashed him with it making him fly back. I laughed as he tried to come at me again. I slashed him again and he exploded. I walked right through the meta and figured I didn't need it. Ahead of me I could see two more Boojums flying around. I made my way over to where the Boojums were with my cards ready to attack. It didn't take too terribly long for them to acknowledge my presence and start screaming. I flung the cards at them. I hit one of them in the chest, but I missed the other one. I growled in frustration and just flung 16 cards hitting them both this time. They both screamed and I was knocked to the floor from the impact and my stomach felt sick from the smell of their breath. Now extremely pissed off, I got up and flung a set of 16 cards at them from each hand. They all hit them in the chest and they exploded. I laughed like a maniac as blood gushed onto the floor. My insane laughter stopped when I got one of the heart metas. I decided to the other one as well for good measure.  
  
~Oh man, I've really gotta watch my sanity, especially with those damn Boojums. ~  
  
I sighed and continued down the path. I made the left turn and saw the school rocking back and forth with someone walking around. CC appeared in front of me on top of the wall.  
  
"Entering school requires a real leap of logic." He said.  
  
He disappeared and I climbed onto the top of the wall. I jumped and almost didn't make it. I had to grab onto the bottom of the window and pull myself in. I landed with a slightly painful thump on the floor. I got up and saw that the window was gone, now replaced by a brown door. I heard gibberish and turned around to find a small deformed child with a metal device wrapped around his entire head. I gasped and walked over to the child. He didn't seem to realize I there as he just he just kept walking from one side to the other gibbering insanely. CC appeared and I sighed.  
  
"Aw, the insane children. Surely you remember them, Libia." CC said.  
  
I nodded and walked up to the child again.  
  
"What is this thing that's wrapped around his head?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know." CC said.  
~I wonder if I can take that thing off without hurting him too much. ~  
  
I gently grabbed the child by his shoulders to make him stand still. He looked at me with a confused and horrified face. He cried and tried to wiggle out of my grasp.  
  
"It's alright little one, I'm not gonna hurt you." I said.  
  
The child stopped crying and calmed down. He took another good look at me and he started to giggle. I sighed in relief and smiled.  
  
"Let's see if I can get this thing off you, huh?" I asked.  
  
I looked for a part I could pull when I found a small green button.  
  
~Hmm… I wonder what this button does. ~  
  
I pressed the button and the metal just inclined it self from the child's head. I smiled. I was happy to see that no blood came out and very surprised to see no open wounds. I took the device and threw over my shoulder as the child screamed in delight. He started running around and giggled. CC chuckled.  
  
"That's right kids, the doctor is now in." He said.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Yep. Dr. Libby at your service." I said.  
  
The child came up and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. I looked at CC who was grinning wider than usual. The kid broke free from my embrace and ran through a set of double doors. I was about to follow him, but CC stopped me.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He'll be alright. Right now, there's something I think you might like to know." He said.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"I found your little kitten running around here in the school. I believe he is in the gymnasium." CC said.  
  
My eyes lit up.  
  
"Thank god. Is there a way I can just get him out of Wonderland when I find him?" I asked.  
  
"Don't worry, once you find him he'll wake up the moment you do, and he won't come back the next time he falls asleep." CC said.  
"Good. I don't want to have to worry about my little Salem running around this place anymore." I said.  
  
"Well Libia, I suggest you get going. Everyone's inside waiting for you." CC said.  
  
I nodded and he disappeared.  
  
~I'm gonna find Salem and get him out of here tonight, if it's the last thing I do. ~  
  
I looked up at the double doors and after taking a deep breath, I went through.   
A/N: Sorry it so long to get this chapter out. 


	9. Chapter 9

I went through the double doors and entered the skool. I walked down the narrow hall and came into the wide circular center with doors on either side of me and a twisting flight of stairs. I looked up and saw two doors from the top floor that were opening and closing all by themselves. I looked back down and after looking to either side, I titled my head.  
  
~Now, which door was it that led to the gymnasium? ~  
  
I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a piercing scream. I looked up to find a Boojum flying towards me. I flung two cards at it and it flew back slightly from the impact. It screamed again, but I ducked just in time to avoid it. I got up and flung two more cards at it. It shrieked in pain and flew at me again. I Side-stepped to the right to avoid another scream. This time, I decided to throw the knife and I got it in the chest. It exploded and I got the heart meta. I chuckled softly.   
  
~Heh, I'm really starting the hang of this whole heroine thing. ~  
  
I looked up again and I noticed that some card guards were now walking around seemingly guarding the upper floors. I shrugged.  
  
~I won't bother with them just yet. I've got something else I have to do first. ~  
  
I went to the door on my left. I opened it and stepped inside. I looked around and saw a seemingly empty room, but the scenery almost enchanted me and I stepped farther into the room. I went down the short stairs and noticed a small gap in which I would have to jump to get to the other side. I saw something glowing in the green light and curiosity tugged at my heart as it always did. I took a step towards the edge and was about to jump, when I heard a soft, husky chuckle behind me.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, my dear." I heard CC say.  
  
I turned around and gave him a small smirk.  
  
"Yeah, but satisfaction always brought it back, CC." I said.  
  
CC lifted an eyebrow at me and his grin widened.  
  
"I must say, I've never heard that one before. Quite clever indeed." CC said.  
  
"My brother used to say it to me all the time when I was little. He told me to always say that whenever someone told me the curiosity killed the cat line. Always did seem to work well enough. Why?" I said.  
  
"No real reason, my dear. Just want to keep you on your guard is all." CC said.  
  
I smirked and turned around.  
"I wonder what's in that green light." I said absentmindedly.  
  
I jumped to the other side and walked towards the light. CC disappeared and reappeared again next to me looking into the light as well.  
  
"Ah, the diabolical dice. A word of caution, never throw them when you are alone. The fiends lack loyalty and their notion of nourishment is quite disturbing." CC said.  
  
I looked at the demon dice floating in the light with a look of indifference. I turned my back on the dice and began to walk away.  
  
"Aren't you going to pick up the dice, Libby?" CC asked.  
  
"What for? They never were any use to me in the game, why would it be any different here? You're the one who said to pick up only what I deemed useful, and the demon dice were not useful to me at all. There's no point in carrying around something that I'm not gonna be able to use or that won't work properly if I can. It's a waste of space that I could use for something that will be of use to me." I said.  
  
I turned around to see CC's puzzled look. He looked at the dice and back to me again.  
  
"How is it that the dice were not useful?" CC wondered aloud.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I guess I just wasn't meant to handle the demon dice. The damn demons never came out, and when they did, they never did what they were supposed to do. Those little jerks actually got me killed in the game a few times, I can't risk that." I said.  
  
"Hmm… Indeed you can't. Now that you mention it, Alice did complain once about that as well. Perhaps it really is best that you don't take them" CC said.  
  
My eyes widened.   
  
~Alice complained about the demon dice? Well, I had a feeling I wasn't the one who couldn't get the dice to work, but I never would have guessed that Alice would have been one of them. ~  
  
I sighed and looked up the midnight sky. The way the stars glowed looked so cool and trippy in this beautifully creepy atmosphere, at least, in my opinion.  
  
"How the stars got like that, I wonder." I said.  
  
CC walked up to me and looked up the sky as well.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. They are quite a sight though, aren't they?" CC asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"It's probably one of the only things in Wonderland have not yet suffered the queen's disease of looming insanity. It gives one a sense of hope." I said.  
  
CC looked at me and back at sky. His grin growing wider than even Wonderland should have allowed possible.  
  
"Indeed they do. You're quite the perspective and observant one, my dear." CC said.  
  
"Thank you. I tend to pick up little details that most people often fail to notice, or just choose to ignore. I pay attention to the little details that are often overlooked but, even I can miss a few things here and there. I'm only human after all." I said.  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed.  
  
"I wonder where the queen hid Alice. It must be one hell of a hiding place for no one to know about it." I said.  
  
Now CC sighed.  
  
"I wish I knew. The queen is even sneakier than we thought. To be honest, I don't even know if she's in Wonderland or not." CC said.  
  
"Oh she's here in Wonderland alright. I just know she is. Question is where?" I said.  
  
CC stared intently at me for a moment.  
  
"How do you know that's in Wonderland for sure?" CC asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just somehow sense that she is. I guess it's because of the mind link." I said.  
  
CC put a paw to his chin in thought.  
  
"All things will be revealed to you in time, dear. You will learn what you need to learn and through that knowledge you will make the ultimate choice when the time comes." CC said.  
  
I looked at him with a confused look on my face.  
  
"Ultimate choice? What do you mean? I don't understand." I said.  
  
"That I'm afraid I can not tell you seeing as how I don't even know myself. But when the time comes you will have to make a decision that will affect not only us, but you as well." CC said.  
  
I stared at him for a moment. I still didn't quite get what he was saying but, I decided not to press him on it any farther. I figured I'd find soon enough.  
  
"Well, there's nothing more to do here. Time to get moving." I said.  
  
CC disappeared and I jumped back to the other side and left the room. I went back into the circular hall and saw the card guards still walking around.  
  
~Oh man, I hope I can get the croquet mallet. I could sure use here. ~  
  
From the safety of the doorway, I noticed the fireplace for the first time. On top of it I saw what looked like a long stick with a face floating inside it. I grinned widely.  
  
~Yes! I can use the croquet mallet but, there's no way I can get to it without the card guards seeing me. Oh well, here goes. ~  
  
I ran to the edge of the staircase just as two card guards threw flaming cards at me. One hit me in the arm and I retaliated with my cards throwing 16 at them. That did the job and I quickly climbed the stairs and grabbed the meta. I ran towards the end of the path and jumped a short distance to the top of the fireplace. I landed perfectly in the center and grabbed the croquet mallet. CC appeared again.  
  
"Here's a riddle for you. When is a croquet mallet like a billy club? I'll tell you. Whenever you want it to be." CC said.  
  
"Yes. Whenever I want it to be." I whispered.  
  
He disappeared. I jumped down and ran towards the door to my right. I opened it and stepped inside. I found a statue of Abraham Lincoln sitting on a table and I saw that there were two different paths. I sighed. I knew they both take me to the same place so, I decided to just go left. I opened the door and walked in. I saw a big hole in the middle of the floor with a bunch of books piled on top of each other inside. I walked over to the hole and got on my knees. I carefully leaned over to get a closer look. Aside from the piled up books, all I could see was darkness. I straighten myself p to a sitting position. I notice asset of bleachers that were folded up against the wall. I looked to my left and noticed a lever in the far corner of the wall. I got up and started walking towards it. Before I could pull the lever however, the soft and faint sound of a cat's meow filled my ears. I gasped and turned around.  
  
"Salem? Is that you little buddy?" I asked.  
  
I heard the meow again and realized that it was coming from the folded bleachers. I quickly pushed the lever and watched as the bleachers slowly came down. A small black kitten with a red collar and a little gold charm came out and ran towards me.  
  
"Salem! Oh thank god you're okay!" I exclaimed.  
  
I scooped Salem up in my arms and he began purring loudly. CC appeared and began to chuckle.  
  
"See Libby dear, I told you your little kitty would be alright. Rabbit found him and hid him behind the bleachers so the card guards and Boojums wouldn't get him." CC said.  
  
I grinned widely.  
  
"Speaking of Rabbit, where is he? I haven't seen him in a while." I said.  
  
"I honestly don't know. He's here one minute and gone the next. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll see him soon enough." CC said.  
  
"I'll just take your for it. Thanks." I said.  
  
CC disappeared. I looked down at Salem and saw that he had fallen asleep was starting to disappear as well. I nearly dropped him in my shock.  
  
"CC, come back!" I cried.  
  
CC reappeared again.   
  
"What's the matter, Libia?" CC asked.  
  
"CC, look! Salem's disappearing! What am I gonna do?!" I cried out in panic.  
  
CC sighed in what appeared to be relief. I looked at him with a confused expression.  
  
"Did I miss something, here?" I asked.  
  
"Libby, relax. This only means is that Salem is waking up. It's nothing to be alarmed about." CC assured me.  
  
I sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank god. That really had me going for a minute there. I thought I losing him, again." I said.  
  
CC shook his head.  
  
"Now you don't have to worry about your kitty being lost in this demented hellhole, so you can carry on your mission with at least a little peace of mind." CC said.  
  
I nodded. I looked back down to find that Salem had now completely disappeared.   
  
"Thank CC. Sorry if I hurt your ears with my screams. I just panicked." I said.  
  
"It's quite alright. It happens to us all at some time or another." CC said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go and find the old man now. I'm surprised he isn't here, though." I said.  
  
As if on cue, the moment I finished that sentence, the old man reappeared on the wooden posts by the ceiling, ushering me over there. I snorted and shrugged.  
  
"I spoke too soon." I said.  
  
CC disappeared. I made my way to the now extended bleachers and climbed to the top. I walked to the edge and jumped onto the wooden post. I started walking and jumped onto the next post. I noticed a heart meta and another demon vile. I ignored these for the time being and made my way to the old man being careful not to let the axes that were swing from the ceiling slice and dice me. I finally made to the old man and he smiled.  
  
"The gymnasium should be safe. Card guards never train. Can't afford to lose the weight." He said.  
  
"I never really did like sports at school either. I don't have to wear any weird looking shorts, do I?" I asked.  
  
"No, it wouldn't you. I recall one of the book's ingredients, mushrooms. Lovely texture." He said.  
  
I grimaced when he pulled out a mushroom that was purple with white spots.  
  
"Eww. That looks disgusting. I don't even want to try to imagine what that thing must taste like." I said.   
  
The old man rubbed his chin in thought for a moment.  
  
"Your obvious distaste for mushrooms baffles me, dear." He said.  
  
I sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I told you, I've had a very bad experience with mushrooms a few years back." I said.  
"Why? What happened?" He asked.  
  
~Oh my god, is he serious? What part of 'I don't like mushrooms' does he not understand? But, I better watch my mouth. I don't want to seem rude. ~  
  
"With all due respect sir, I don't wish to discuss it. There are more important matters to attend to at the moment. Even though I'm not going to like it, I will eat mushrooms, if I absolutely have to." I said.  
  
"Very well then, perhaps we should… Dammit, we've got company." He said.  
  
He disappeared and I turned around to see three Boojums flying towards me. I gasped and started running across the wooden planks. I reached the demon vile and screamed as it opened and sprayed me with its contents once again. CC appeared and started chuckling.  
  
"How fine you look when dressed in rage. Your enemies are fortunate that your condition is not permanent and you're lucky too. Red eyes suit so few. Though I'm compelled to admit, red does look rather flattering on you, but not your eyes. They look far lovelier in your natural chocolate brown color." CC said.   
  
He disappeared as the Boojums came flying at me. I don't remember what I did, but when the effects wore off I found myself back on the floor a few inches from the big hole in the center. I gasped and ran away from it. I spotted two heart metas and one diamond meta and went to grab them before they all disappeared. I rubbed my temples and groaned as the realization that I had a sudden killer headache kicked in.  
  
"Oh man. Did I hit my head when I fell, or did I just stupidly jump off? I wish I could remember what I do when I use those things. Better get going, though." I said groggily.  
  
I left the gymnasium and went back to the main circular hall. I was surprised and glad to find no Boojums or card guards waiting for me this time. I slowly made my way upstairs and looked to my right and my left. I decided to try the one to my left first. I opened the door and went inside.  
  
~Oh, right. This is the auditorium. ~  
  
I saw the old man beside a stage staring at some portraits on the wall. I walked up to him and noticed little trap doors opening on the stage. Three of the insane children emerged from them and the sight of them nearly brought me to tears.  
  
~Those poor kids. I knew that the queen was a cruel and heartless bitch but, this is just plain monstrous. ~  
  
"I'm beginning to think that saving Alice isn't my only mission here." I said.  
  
The old man turned to me.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, dear?" he asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I really don't know. I have a feeling there's more to this mission than I'm being led in on but, I'm not even gonna there. I'll find out one way or another." I said.  
  
"Well, I do admit that my memory isn't what it used to be but, I'll help you as best I can." He said.  
  
I smiled and nodded gratefully. I was about to say something, when I heard the children let out piercing screams.  
  
"Dammit, card guards!" the old man exclaimed.  
  
I turned around to find six spade card guards coming at us from either side.  
  
~Son of a bitch! Those these guys ever give up! ~  
  
I angrily swung the croquet mallet at the nearest card guard to my right and bashed his head in. I felt a sick sense of satisfaction when blood started oozing out of his now flattened head. I began to chuckle, and I saw a hint of fear on the other card guards faces. I smirked. I threw an electrified croquet ball at the other two on my right. I burst into hysterical laughter as they fried. The other three had begun to shudder making me laugh even harder.   
  
"My god, she's crazy." One guard muttered.  
  
I stopped laughing and turned to face him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Oh-oh." The old man muttered and disappeared.  
  
"Crazy, am I? Wanna see just how crazy, I really am?" I asked venomously.  
  
The guards came at me with their spears. They were shaking so bad they couldn't even hold them right. I smirked and threw another electric ball at them. All three of them were burnt to a crisp. I laughed and collected the diamond metas they left behind.  
  
"Whoa, and I thought they pissed me off in the game. After dealing with the queen and Alice, you'd think they learn not to mess with a pissed off woman. Oh well, nothing I can do about that." I said.  
  
I sighed and turned my attention back to the children who now giggling in gleeful insanity. I smirked.  
  
"Did you lovely children enjoy the show?" I asked.  
  
Their roaring laughter told me that they did.  
  
"Looks like you're not the only one who's pissed at the card guards today." I heard a male's voice say.  
  
I turned around to find CC sitting at the entrance to the auditorium. His eyes were lit with mad and murderous glee.  
  
"I assume you enjoyed my little show as well?" I asked.  
  
CC nodded and his grin widened.  
  
"Quite. Those things are a real nuisance" He said.  
  
"Tell me about it." I said.  
  
I swung the croquet mallet around and looked at it admirably.  
  
"I love this toy." I said.  
  
"It shows. You use it well." CC said.  
  
"Thank you." I said giving a small curtsy.  
  
"Alice would so proud of you, dear." CC said.  
  
I smiled widely and blushed. CC chuckled.  
  
"Well, you should be on your way now, Libby dear.. There's still so much to do." CC said.  
  
I nodded.   
  
~There's more going on here than I think even CC or Rabbit realize. I just know there is, and I'm gonna find out what. ~  
  
He began to disappear. He must have sensed that I was in deep thought, because he reappeared with his eyebrows arched.  
  
"What are you think about Libby?" CC asked.  
  
"CC, why do I feel as if Alice isn't the only I'm here?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" CC asked.  
  
"Well, I just feel as if there's to this than just saving Alice. Does it have to do with the supposed 'ultimate choice' I'll have to make soon?" I asked.  
  
"Libia, I don't know what it is that you are truly destined to do here but, yes saving Alice is only one of the things you must do. I too realized only a short while after your arrival that saving Alice was not your only purpose. For the time being, I can only tell you that when the time is right, you will learn your true purpose for being here. For now, just get the potion so you can see the Caterpillar. He'll be able to explain that better than I can. " CC said.  
  
I nodded. He sounded sincere enough, so I decided to just accept his explanation for now. I noticed a bit of a sad glint in his eyes before he disappeared.  
  
~Wait a minute, was it my imagination, or did CC look a little sad? Was it because he really didn't know or, does he but, he's not the one who's supposed to tell me? Well, I won't question him on it again. I'll just do what he said and get the potion and see the Caterpillar. I wonder what he'll have to say. Well, I won't find out standing around here. Time to get moving, again. ~  
  
I took one last look at the children who were now clapping and dancing around looking somewhat happy. I smiled.  
  
~Now I'm beginning to understand why Alice said I was an angel of mercy. I've made these little ones happy just killing a few card guards, and lord only knows how glad the one with the metal thing in his head must be to have that damn thing off.~  
  
I turned around to leave. Now filled with a new sense of hope, confidence and ambition I made my way out of the auditorium, ready to face my destiny.  
A/N: Wow, I never realized just how long this chapter would turn out to be. Hope you're all enjoying it so far. R/R.  
  
  
. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: FINALLY! After over a year, I have updated! Yay! Go me! LOL! Seriously, life can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Well, here's chapter 10. Enjoy!  
  
As I made my way out of the auditorium, I noticed a small red button by the door. I stared at it for a moment contemplating weather or not I should press it. Finally, I just shrugged and pressed it.  
  
Well, let's just see what it does.  
  
The sound of something descending made me turn around. I was kinda surprised to find that the little trap doors had gone back down, but the children were still on the stage, laughing and clasping their hands in glee. I smiled and left the auditorium. I looked around to make sure no enemies were present and quickly made my way to the door on my right.  
  
Okay, time to start finding the rest of the potion's ingredients.  
  
I cringed at the thought of what that potion might taste like. I didn't have much time to dwell on it however, because the next thing I knew I was pushed so violently into the room that I lost my balance and fell face first onto the floor and heard the door slam shut behind me. After a moment of cursing under my breath, I felt myself being helped back up.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about that Libia, but a Boojum was coming and would have gotten you if I hadn't pushed you in here. I didn't to push you so hard and make you fall, though." A male's voice said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Rabbit. I was wondering when I'd run into you. Don't worry about it. Thanks for saving me from another shriek fest." I said.  
  
Rabbit laughed and gently patted the top of my head.  
  
"Think nothing of it. Do try to be more careful, though. Those bloody bastards won't waste anytime attacking you if you aren't paying attention." Rabbit said.  
  
"No kidding. So, what are you doing here, anyway? I didn't think I'd see you again until I got to..." my voice trailed off.  
  
Rabbit sighed.  
  
"How many times must we tell you? This isn't the game, Libia. You wanted to see me, so here I am." Rabbit said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side.  
  
"But if this isn't like the game, then the bloody hell does it look like it?" I asked.  
  
Rabbit frowned.  
  
"Because you've already gotten this far into the game. I warn you though, things may look like you expect them to now, but that will change soon enough. Things are not what they seem here." Rabbit said.  
  
"Okay, that answers that question, but how did you know I wondering about you?" I asked.  
  
"Cat came and told me. He said you were getting a little worried, so I decided to pay you a visit even though I wasn't supposed to." Rabbit said.  
  
"What do you mean you weren't supposed to?" I asked.  
  
"The queen. If she sees any of us running off to places we aren't supposed to be she'll suspect something is amiss. We don't want her to know that you're here. You aren't even supposed to be here yet. That's why you must take care not to call on any of us too often, especially Cat. Don't worry about us, we'll always come and check on you whenever a chance presents itself." Rabbit said.  
  
I frowned.  
  
"But Rabbit, shouldn't she be able to find out that I'm here regardless of weather or not you and CC coming running to my aid? She is the queen after all." I said.  
  
Rabbit shook his head.  
  
"She's not expecting you yet, so she's not paying attention." Rabbit said.  
  
"Which means I'm at a slight advantage, right?" I asked.  
  
"Until the queen finds out, yes. We must keep her in the dark about you being here as long as possible." Rabbit said.   
  
I sighed.  
  
"Alright. I'll try not to call on CC or you too often, but since you're here maybe you can answer something for me." I said.  
  
"Actually, Cat is really the only one you can summon. You're going to have to wait until either you're supposed to see me, or I get a chance to escape." Rabbit said.  
  
"Escape? You mean from the queen?" I asked.  
  
Rabbit nodded.  
  
"Exactly. I can't stay with you for much longer, so what is it you want to know?" Rabbit asked.  
  
"CC said something about my true purpose here and my having to make "the ultimate choice". Do you have any idea what he might have been talking about?" I asked.  
  
Rabbit began to get fidgety and nervously looked around the whole room. I sighed.  
  
"If you can't tell me, then don't worry about it. I don't want to get you guys into..." I was cut short as Rabbit put a hand to my mouth. I looked at him confused.  
  
"Shh, I hear something." Rabbit whispered.  
  
Rabbit removed his hand from my mouth. I strained my ears to listen and heard what sounded like a mirror breaking. I saw Rabbit's eyes grow wide as he knocked me down to the floor. I looked up to find some broken mirror shards hit the wall by the door. I got up and went to examine the shards.  
  
"What was that?" I asked.  
  
"A warning." Rabbit said.  
  
"A warning of what?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Libia, but I must leave you now. Don't worry, you'll know everything soon enough. For now, just get the potion and hurry. Caterpillar is anxious to see you." Rabbit said.  
  
He turned to hop off, but he hesitated and turned his attention back to me. The look on his face frightened me to say the least.  
  
"Rabbit, what's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
"The mirrors. Beware the mirrors, Libia." Rabbit whispered.  
  
Before I could make a move to stop him, Rabbit hopped off. I watched him until he disappeared from my line of sight. I looked at the broken shards and picked one up.  
  
What did he mean 'beware the mirrors'? It looks just like a normal mirror shard to me.  
  
I walked further into the room and noticed a broken mirror on the opposite wall.   
  
So, that's where the shards came from.  
  
I walked up to the mirror and took a good look at it. It had a big oval shaped silver frame with a crown of red roses around it.   
  
Wow. It's beautiful. It looks just like the one mom had when I was a kid.  
  
I lifted a hand to touch the silver frame. I sighed and closed my eyes as the memories came flooding back to me. When I opened my eyes I noticed that the remaining shards in the mirror were glowing a bright blue. I removed my hand from the mirror and stared in shock.  
  
What's going on? Why is the mirror glowing?  
  
I lifted my hand again to touch the glass, but a chorus of piercing screams stopped me. I snapped out of my trance in time to see a rock hit the mirror and shatter the remaining shards. I felt a light tug on my hand and looked down to find that it was the children I had seen in the auditorium earlier.   
  
What the... How did they get in here?  
  
I turned my head back to take one last look at the mirror. I gasped as the mirror turned a charcoal black and became nothing but ashes at my feet. That seemed to calm the children down seeing as how they were no longer screaming. I bent down and grabbed the ashes watching it flow through my fingers back onto the floor.  
  
I can't believe it. That mirror really did turn to ashes, but how is that possible?  
  
I heard a gruff laugh and turned to see the old man behind me. I dusted the remaining ashes from my hands and got back on my feet. The children swarmed around him laughing.  
  
"The children may be insane, but they are no fools. They know what a looking glass can do." he said.  
  
I cocked my head to the side confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Nevermind. Just be sure you don't look into the mirrors. Expect for any small heart shaped ones you find." He said.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with the mirrors?" I asked.  
  
"They're dangerous, that's all you need to know. Now come along. We have to find the ingredients for that potion." he said.  
  
I frowned. I knew I wasn't gonna get any more out of him so I decided to just drop it and followed him further into the room. After a quick look around, I realized I was in the library. I looked up and saw the alcove that I needed to reach by the roof. I sighed.  
  
Oh, I am so gonna hate this next part.  
  
As we continued walking, the children ran off into different direction laughing and clapping merrily.  
  
"Hey, aren't those the kids from the auditorium?" I asked.  
  
The old man nodded.  
  
"How did they get here? They're not following me, are they?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged. I had to bite my lip to keep my self from spiting an acidy remark at him. He was being so rude and it was really being to piss me off.   
  
What the hell? First he's all nice and says he'll help me and now he's not talking to me! What is going on here?!  
  
After another minute of silence I couldn't take it anymore and decided to give the old geezer a piece of my mind. Before I could say anything though, he turned around to face me.  
  
"I'll have to leave you now. Just make your way through the library to find the "Book Of Bizarre Things". The instructions for making the potion are in there." he said.  
  
He disappeared before I could even open my mouth. It didn't matter though, I knew where he went. I closed my eyes and sighed in frustration.  
  
Well, I better get to it. I know I said I liked the Fortress Of Doors, but I wanna get out of here already. This place is giving me the creeps.  
  
I took one last look around and found the lift that I needed to ride to get to the next floor. I shrugged.  
  
Well, better get to it.  
  
Figuring I had already wasted enough time, I slowly made my way to the lift. A silent prayer quickly forming in the back of my mind. 


	11. Chapter 11

I rode the lift to the second floor. I got off and found the floating book. I touched it and it floated away. I looked up and saw it go towards the alcove. I smirked and saw a cardguard walking around with his back to me. I snickered quietly. I knew I shouldn't have been wasting time, but I just couldn't resist the opportunity to sneak up on one of those paper thin bastards. I saw CC appear right behind the guard. I put a finger to my lips. CC nodded and turned to watch the guard. I silently tiptoed towards them. When I was close enough, I released an electrified croquet ball. CC and I started cracking up as he began to fry. After our laughter died down he turned to face me.  
  
"Oh my god, that was beautiful!" CC exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. He never what hit him. The poor bastard." I said.  
  
CC began laughing again. There were tears in his eyes from hard he was laughing. I smiled. It was nice to finally see someone laugh a genuinely friendly laugh. I walked up to CC and kneeled down in front of him. He raised an amused eyebrow at me.  
  
"Wha... What are you doing, Libby?" CC asked.  
  
"Just hold still for a minute. You won't be able to see a damn thing with all those tears in your eyes." I said.  
  
To be completely honest, I half expected him to either disappear or slink away from me at that moment. To my amazement though, he complied. I lifted my skirt with one hand and gently grabbed the side of his face with the other to hold him still. I smiled and wiped all the tears from his eyes and face.  
  
"Okay Libby, You can stop. I can see now." CC said.  
  
I giggled. I felt a mother cleaning her child up after spilling food all over himself. The look on his face as he tried to inch away from me was absolutely priceless.  
  
"Now CC. You don't want to be walking around and risk anyone seeing you with a tear stained face, now do you?" I asked.  
  
"No." CC said.  
  
"Then hold still and let me finish." I said.  
  
He stopped struggling and I smiled. His eyes held a mix of emotions I couldn't make out, but I could tell he was grateful for my help. After a moment I finally had him dry.  
  
"There you go, all done. Now, isn't that better?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. You were right, my vision was getting all blurry." CC admitted quietly.  
  
I smiled and patted his head affectionately the way Rabbit had done to me moments before.  
  
"I may be a woman on a mission, but that doesn't mean I can't take time out to take care of you guys." I said.  
  
CC's grin widened.  
  
"Thank you, Libby." CC said.  
  
"Don't mention it. It was my pleasure." I said.  
  
"No, I mean for coming here and agreeing to help us. You have no idea how bad things have been here over the last century and a half. I have to admit I'm scared for your safety and your sanity, but you're the only one who can help us and..." I cut CC off as I wrapped him in a hug.  
  
"Like I said, it's my pleasure. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I'm one tough cookie, I can handle it." I said.  
  
"You have to be in order to just maintain your sanity here." CC said.  
  
"I know, but that's why I have you guys to help me, right?" I asked.  
  
CC nodded.  
  
"Did Rabbit come and see you?" CC said.  
  
"Yes, he did. He acted so weird though. He kinda freaked me out. I don't know what to make of his bizarre behavior." I said.  
  
"Why? What he did tell you?" CC said.  
  
"Well, first he pushed me into the room because a Boojum was coming and I wasn't paying attention. Then, he said that I shouldn't call on you too often because the queen may suspect something, and I have to wait until you can escape. After he said that a mirror broke and the shards went flying at me. Rabbit had to knock me to the floor so I wouldn't be hit. When I asked about it, he said that it was a warning and to 'beware the mirrors.' After that, he hopped off." I said.  
  
CC's eyes widened and looked around nervously like Rabbit had done.  
  
"Oh no." CC whispered.  
  
"CC, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"The mirrors. Libia, you must stay away from the mirrors. Whatever you do, don't look into them." CC said.  
  
"But why! What the fuck is so damn dangerous about those mirrors anyway?!" I screamed.  
  
I didn't mean to snap at him, but I was getting really frustrated about not knowing what was going on. CC looked at me with a hurt expression.  
  
"Oh CC, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you. I'm just so frustrated and everyone giving the run around isn't helping." I said.  
  
CC smiled.  
  
"It's okay, but you've got to keep your voice down, girl. Someone might hear you." CC whispered.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Alright, just please tell me why I have to avoid the mirrors." I said.  
  
"They are the windows to Wonderland." CC said.  
  
"Windows? What you mean? What windows?" I asked.  
  
"Someone knows you're here. I know it's not the queen because she would have far more heart cardguards running about." CC said.  
  
"The Jabberwock, then?" I asked.  
  
"Possibly. I really don't know who it is, but you know that old saying 'the eyes are the windows to the soul'?" CC said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, the mirrors are the windows to the very soul of Wonderland which right now rests within you. I can't tell you any else. Believe me, if I could I would, but it's dangerous. Just please, avoid the mirrors." CC said.  
  
"Okay. One things still bothers me, though." I said.  
  
"What is it?" CC said.  
  
"The insane children. They were screaming when they saw looking at the mirror and shattered what was left of it with a big rock and tried to pulled me away from it. Then, the mirror turned to ashes. When I asked the old man about it he was so rude." I said.  
  
CC sighed.  
  
"He didn't mean to be. He knew the danger of telling you and tried to avoid the subject as best he could. Luckily you're not as stubborn as most people believe you to be. You know when to leave something be." CC said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Oh, don't let me off the hook that easily. I can be quite subborn, believe me. Well, since he did it with everyone's best interest in mind, he's forgiven. He had better not be so rude to me next time though, or I'll show him just how stubborn I can really be." I said.  
  
CC laughed.  
  
"I should like to see that." CC said.  
  
Now it was my turn to laugh.  
  
"As for the insane children, let's just say one good turn deserves another." CC said.  
  
I smiled and nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well, I've wasted too much time already. I'd better go get that book." I said.  
  
CC disappeared leaving me to ride the next lift alone. When I got to the next floor, I was surprised to find that the next book was right in front of me. I touched it and it floated away. I walked further and noticed 2 cardguards. Rather than try my luck with a sneak attack, I simply got my ribbon and threw it towards them. I pulled until they both broke in half. I collected the metas they left behind and made my way to the third lift.  
  
Two down. Two to go.  
  
I rode the next lift and did the same thing. I was surprised to find no cardguards on this floor, though. I shrugged and rode the lift to the final floor.  
  
Thank god. Last floor.  
  
I touched the book and watched it float away. I saw that the books had made a sort of bridge to the alcove. I cringed at the thought of having to jump through them.  
  
Oh man. I hope I don't fall. I really don't want to have to go through it 100 times.  
  
Something hot hitting me in the back snapped me back to attention. I turned around to find about 10 cardguards running at me with those burning cards. I sighed and took out my own cards. I threw 16 cards from each hand and they staggered back. Then I fried them with a couple of croquet balls. I laughed and collected their meta.  
  
That'll teach them not to mess with a pissed off woman.  
  
I turned my attention back to the floating books. I walked over to the edge. I was about to jump, but as I looked down, I hesitated. Finally, I took a few steps back and after taking a deep breath, I ran to the edge and jumped off. I was relieved to have landed safely in the center of the first book. I closed my eyes and jumped towards the second one. I landed once again in the center, but I wasn't paying attention to my footing, so I slipped and fell face first on the floor. I groaned. After the pain subsided somewhat, I sat up and rubbed my aching head. I looked around and frowned as I realized I was all the way back on the first floor.  
  
Perfect. Just my rotten luck. Now I have to do it all over again.  
  
I whimpered as I got up and saw CC had again appeared.  
  
"Tell yourself 'I have seen at Rutledges and JM.' Prevarication in this instance may help." CC said.  
  
I looked at him with a slight frown on my face, but nodded anyway. I had absolutely no idea what he was saying, but there was really no point questioning him on it. He disappeared and I made my way back up to the book bridge. I jumped and made it to the first book just fine. I had a bit of trouble with the second one, but I made it okay. However, when I went for the third book I slightly miscalculated the jump and would have fallen if I hadn't grabbed the edge. I pulled myself up and sat down in the center for a moment to catch my breath. I looked down again and gulped. Then, I looked at the last book I would have to jump across to reach the alcove. I sighed and got up. After a few breaths to calm my nerves, I jumped to the last book. To my great surprise, I landed perfectly in the middle. I smiled and made the short jump that remained to the alcove. Glad to have reached it, I slumped down and sighed.  
  
"Well, two tries and some massive pain later, I'm finally here." I muttered.  
  
Once my breathing and heartbeat were back to normal, I stood up and took a good look at the object before me. It looked like a box of some sort. I went to the other side to see if I could open it or push it, but to no avail. I heard chuckling and turned to find that CC had appeared beside me. I frowned.  
  
"Why the long face, my dear?" CC asked.  
  
"I can't get this stupid thing open. There's no lock or anything. It's as if it's stuck together with superglue!" I whined.  
  
CC chuckled. I cocked my head in confuion.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
"You. You're quite adorable when you whine, you know that right?" CC said.  
  
I blushed a deep red as CC let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"If I didn't better CC, I'd say that you're trying to flirt with me." I joked.  
  
I giggled as he lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Who's to say I'm not?" CC whispered.  
  
I looked at him with a look of total shock as he he rubbed up againt my legs and let out a rumbling purr. He looked at me with a glint in his eyes I couldn't make out.  
  
"CC, what are you doing?" I asked.  
  
CC smirked. He jumped on top of the shut book and leaned close to my ear.  
  
"You're beautiful, Libia. Surely you can't blame me for wanting to be just a little flirtatious even if I know I can not have you." CC whispered and licked my ear.  
  
I gasped and backed away from him in shock. My face a deep crimson and my body trembling from his silky voice.  
  
CC's grin widened.  
  
"Don't be afraid, dear. I won't bite, hard. Unless of course, you want me to." CC said.  
  
He jumped off the book and walked slowly towards me. He stopped when he saw me backing away from him as my eyes welled with tears. He sighed.  
  
"Libby sweeting, I'm sorry. I was only kidding. I didn't make to upset you, but you left yourself open with the flirting comment. I just couldn't resist the oppertunity to tease you. Please, don't cry." CC soothed.  
  
I closed my eyes and a few tears slipped through. I sighed in relief and sat down leaning against the book.  
  
"Please don't toy with me like that anymore, CC. I've had my emotions toyed with so much I'm surpried I have any left." I whispered.  
  
"Don't say that. You're a wonderful girl with a big heart. I know life hasn't exactly been peaches and cream for you, but you can't live without trusting anyone." CC said.  
  
I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"You can't trust anyone but yourself and a select few now a days it seems." I said bitterly.  
  
CC sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. Perhaps teasing you wasn't such a good idea after all." CC said.  
  
I smiled and scratched him behind his ear.  
  
"It's alright. I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I should have realized you were just joking instead of jumping the gun." I said.  
  
"Well, I wasn't kidding about you being you being adorable when you whine and you being beautiful. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression, though." CC said.  
  
"Really? You think so?" I asked.  
  
CC nodded.  
  
"There is no way that a truly ugly person could have a heart as beautiful as yours, Libby. Your mind is a marvel to behold as well." CC said.  
  
I smiled and reached over to give him a hug,  
  
"Thank you, CC. I really needed that." I whispered.  
  
"Don't mention it." CC said.  
  
He wiggled out of my embrace and jumped back on the book. I slapped my forehead.  
  
"Oh right. The book. So, how do I open this stupid thing?" I asked.  
  
"Treat it like a chinese box or a stubborn lid. A tap in the right place might do the trick." CC said.  
  
I sighed in frustration and kicked it as hard as I could. It fell to the floor and opened on its own. I shook my head in embarrassment.  
  
That was all I had to do, but I just had to try and do it the hard way, didn't I?  
  
"You call that a tap? Fortunately, I suggested force. You might have pulverized it." CC said.  
  
I just smiled and shrugged. Exshaustion began to take its toll on me as I reached for the meta in the corner.  
  
"There's an ugly name for those who do things the hard way, my dear." CC said.  
  
"Yeah, and her name just happens to be Libby." I muttered.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, sweeting. It happens to the best of us from time to time." CC said.  
  
I smiled tiredly and began to rub my temples. CC raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Libby, are you alright?" CC said.  
  
"Yeah. I fell face first all the way back on the first floor. I feel so sore and I have a massive head ache." I said.  
  
CC winced and cringed.  
  
"In that case, you'd better take this meta before you continue." CC said.  
  
I took the meta and found that my soreness did indeed go away, but the headache remained. I sat down tiredly on the floor next to CC. He gently placed his paw on my forehead and neck. I leaned gently against him for support hoping my weight wasn't too much for him.  
  
"CC, I don't feel so good. I'm so tired and hungry." I whispered.  
  
"You lost too much sanity in that fall. It's a miracle you even have any left. You must be careful, Libby. Here, take this. I know you don't like mushrooms, but it'll make you feel better." CC said.  
  
CC held a little yellow mushroom in his paw. Bile formed in my stomach at the sight of it. I closed my eyes and took it. I took a small bite and realized that it tasted just like chamomile tea. That calmed me down a bit and I ate the rest of the small yellow mushroom. When I finished I realized that I did feel much better. I looked up at CC surprised, who in turn only grinned.  
  
"Wow, you were right. I feel so much better now." I said.  
  
CC looked at me with a serious look in his eyes that unnerved me.  
  
"You should go home and rest, Libby. All the mushroom did was ease your pain. Your sanity is still dangerously low." CC said.  
  
"But, what about the old man? He's waiting for me." I said.  
  
"Well, he's just gonna have to wait a little longer, then. I'm sorry Libby, but I refuse to let you go on like this. Look at you. You're starved, exhausted and you're almost of sanity. Remaining here in such conditions could prove very fatal to you. I wouldn't be a very good ally or friend if I let you go on in such a weakened state. Just go home and rest. I'll be back for you in a day or two." CC said.  
  
I sighed. I figured it was no use fighting with him so I just held my hands up in defeat.  
  
"Fine. Just let me jump through the book or into it, whatever it is I have to do and then I'll go. I don't want to see this place again when I come back." I said.  
  
"Fair enough. Would you like me to tell the old man that you'll be a little late?" CC asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Please do so. I really don't want to have any unpleasenties when I return." I said.  
  
"No problem. Run along now, just some rest. I'll see you in a day or two." CC said.  
  
He disappeared again and I looked down at the book. I saw the picture in the open pages change from a picture of the skool to a picture of my room.  
  
I know I should take CC's advise and get some rest, but I feel so bad just leaving like this. But I'm so tired though, I can barely even keep my eyes open anymore. He's right. I can't go on like this. I just hope they'll all be alright until I get back.  
  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment's hesitation, I jumped. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Look at that! I've updated again so soon! Alright! Well, here's chapter 12. Enjoy.  
  
As I fell inside the book, the different swirling colors began to move so fast that they were making me dizzy and I had to close my eyes to fight off a wave of nausea that threatened to hit me. A few seconds later I started trembling and shaking violently as I heard an echo of a voice calling out to me.  
  
"Libia... Wake up..." it said.  
  
"Wha... What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Libia... Come on Libia, wake up!" it cried.  
  
I gasped when I realized who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Damian? Is that you, bro?" I asked.  
  
After a moment of silence, the feeling of being shaken came back.  
  
"Dammit sis, wake up!" Damian cried.  
  
"I'm trying! Can't you hear me?!" I cried.  
  
At that moment I felt a sharp paralyzing pain rip through my whole body. I clutched my stomach in pain.  
  
"Sis... Come on sis, please wake up! I can't lose you too!" Damian pleaded.  
  
I tried to call out to him again, but the pain grew more intense.  
  
Damn, is it gonna always be like this every single time I have to wake up.  
  
That thought and my echoing scream was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out. A moment later, I felt myself slowly beginning to drift back to consciousness. I also felt hand gently shaking my shoulder.  
  
"Libia? Libia... Sissy. Come on girl, it's time to wake up." Damian said.  
  
My eyes shot opened and I sprang to a sitting postion.  
  
"Ah, off with her head!" I screamed.  
  
My brother looked at me with a mixture of worry and confusion. Panting, I looked at my surroundings and realized that I was no longer in Wonderland.  
  
"Sis, are you ok?" Damian asked.  
  
After my breathing had returned to normal, I gave him a smile.  
  
"Yeah. I just had a real bad nightmare." I said.  
  
Damian sighed.  
  
"What wrong, bro?" I asked.  
  
"That must have been one hell of a nightmare, sissy. You've been asleep with a raging fever for the last three days." Damian said.  
  
I blinked several times in shock. I put a hand up to my forehead and winced at how hot it felt. Damian placed a fresh icepack on my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed.  
  
A fever. Oh man, no wonder CC forced me to come home. But, was it really just a dream? Extremely high fevers have been known to give unpleasant dreams. But then again, why didn't I feel feverish the first time I came back from Wonderland? Was it a dream caused by the fever? Yeah, that makes sense, but what if its a result due to all the sanity I lost while there? Man, I really do need to be more careful.  
  
Damian's hand waving in my face brought me out of my thoughts.  
  
"You okay, sissy? You're not gonna black out on me again, are you?" Damian asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm alright." I lied.  
  
"What was up with the 'off with her head' comment? Have you been watching Alice In Wonderland again?" Damian asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"No. I finally got to play that dark game that's based on it. I must have been having a fever induced dream about it." I said.  
  
Damian smiled.  
  
"Well, I suggest you don't play anymore horror games or watch any horror movies until your fever's gone." Damian said.  
  
"What? You have got to be kidding me? Resident Evil comes out this weekend!" I exclaimed  
  
"Look, I know you've been looking forward to this movie, hell, so have I. But, I don't want you having another fever induced that gonna last for days. Dad and I have been worried sick about you." Damian said.  
  
I lowered my head and sighed.  
  
"Sorry." I muttered.  
  
Damian sighed and sat down next to me on the bed.  
  
"Listen, the movie comes out next weekend, not this one." Damian said.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Next weekend, are you sure?" I asked.  
  
Damian nodded.  
  
"Yep. And now that you're finally awake, I guess that means that the fever is starting to subside. You'll be fine by next weekend and ready to open a can of zombie whoop ass." Damian said.  
  
I laughed and made a mock pout.  
  
"What's this? Do you mean to tell me that my partner in crime will not be joining me for my next session of zombie whoop ass?" I teased.  
  
Damian threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Like I would let you have all the fun! Of course I'm coming with you!" Damian exclaimed.  
  
I smiled. It was wiped right off my face when I took a closer look and realized exactly where I was, though.  
  
"Damian, are we in a hospital?" I asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Damian frowned.  
  
" Yeah. We had no choice but to bring you here. Your fever was way too high for just an icepack and some Tylenol to fix." Damian said.  
  
"Really? Was it that bad?" I asked.  
  
Damian nodded.  
  
"You kept drifting in and out of consciousness and screaming out 'CC' every so often." Damian said.  
  
"I talked in my sleep?" I asked.  
  
"A little bit. The little I was able to make out had to do with that Alice story. It was as if you were putting your twist on things. It was a bit amusing at first, but when the story started getting darker and more demented, I freaked out and called the hospital." Damian said.  
  
I gasped.  
  
"I didn't say anything while I here, did I?" I asked.  
  
"Surprisingly enough, no you didn't. When you were brought here, you became as quite as a dormouse, which worried me even more." Damian said.  
  
I sighed in relief.  
  
Thank you god. The last thing I need is for the nurses and doctors to think that I'm nuts. But, why was I a screaming wreck at home and quite here? This doesn't make any sense at all.  
  
"Sissy, I have a question for you." Damian said.  
  
"Ask away." I said.  
  
"Who or what the hell is CC?" Damian asked.  
  
Now it was my turn to throw my head back and laugh.  
  
"You're kidding me, right Damian? CC is what I've calling the Cheshire cat for years. I couldn't pronounce 'Cheshire' until I was at least 7 or 8. Don't you remember?" I teased.  
  
Damian shrugged.  
  
"In my worry, I must have forgotten. Bite me." Damian said.  
  
I made a biting sound and motion. Damian gave me the finger and I returned the gesture in kind.  
  
"Okay, now I have a question for you." I said.  
  
"What's up?" Damian said.  
  
"As I was waking up, you said something about losing me too. What did you mean by that?" I asked.  
  
Damian sighed.  
  
"I was really worried about you, sis. I guess I said it out of desperation or something. You can't a guy to be in his right state of mind when his little sister is comatosed with a fever for days on end." Damian said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Well, don't worry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys like that." I asked.  
  
Damian ruffled my hair affectionately.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay." Damian said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Hey, where's dad?" I asked.  
  
"Right in front of you." a voice said.  
  
We turned towards the door to find our father standing there with a grin from ear to ear that reminded me of CC. He came into the room and hugged me.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're alright." he said.  
  
"Me too, daddy. I want to go home. You know how I feel about hospitals." I said.  
  
My father frowned.  
  
"I don't think they'll let you go so soon honey." he said.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Great. I'm stuck in this creepy place. Man, I hate hospitals.  
  
A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to see a tall dark haired nurse with the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen.  
  
Oh my god, she kinda looks like... Nah, that's not possible. I'm just suffering the after effects of a feverish dream, that's all.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you both to leave now. Visiting hours are over. Now that's she's awake, she'll be hungry and she needs to undergo some tests to see if she's fit to go home or not."  
  
I chuckled quietly.  
  
Well, would you look at that. She even sounds like her too. Damn, I've really got it bad. I hope she has some aspirin. I feel a major headache coming on.  
  
My brother was obviously taken in by her beauty judging by how he was drooling like an idiot. I giggled and my dad grabbed his arm to drag him out of the room.  
  
"We'll be back later, honey. Be good and don't give the nurse any trouble." he said.  
  
"Alright daddy." I said.  
  
When they left the room, the nurse turned to me and smiled.  
  
"Well, I must say that you gave your family quite a scare Ms. Zamora. I hope you're hungry. You'll need your strength to endure all those tests and needles." she said.  
  
I turned white as a ghost at the mention of needles.  
  
"Nee... Needles?" I asked in a meek voice.  
  
The nurse sighed.  
  
"Oh dear. I suppose that wasn't the right thing to say." she said.  
  
"No, it wasn't." I said quietly.  
  
She put the food tray on my lap, but I gently pushed it away.  
  
"I'm not hungry." I said.  
  
"But, you must eat something, sweetie. You haven't eaten in three days." she said.  
  
I scoffed.  
  
"I haven't done much of anything in three days it seems." I said.  
  
"Please, don't be difficult. I'm new here. I had no idea that you disliked needles." she said.  
  
I looked at her very carefully for a moment. I narrowed my eyes slightly when I saw a glint in her eyes that I couldn't make out. I decided to do as my dad said and not give her any trouble, though.  
  
"So, what's your name?" I asked.  
  
She stared blankly at me for a moment before smiling.  
  
"My name is Alison Lopez." she said.  
  
She even has a similar name. Good lord, I need to get out of here. Maybe I should Damian's advice and not watch any horror movies for a while.  
  
I picked up the spoon and began eating. Believe me when I say that hospital food sucks big time. After I finished eating, Alison picked up the tray and was about to walk out. As she opened the door, she turned back to me and smiled.  
  
"The doctor will see you tomorrow morning. Is there anything you need right now?" Alison asked.  
  
"Um, could you bring me some aspirin. I seem to have a headache." I said.  
  
"Sure thing, sweetie." Alison said.  
  
"Thanks Alice... I mean, Alison." I said.  
  
Alison smiled.  
  
"Oh, you can call me Alice if you want. Everyone else does." Alison said.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I said.  
  
Alison left and came back a moment later with the aspirin. I took it and laid back down.  
  
"Now, try to get some rest. The doctor will see you in the morning." Alison said.  
  
I nodded. She left and turned off my lights and closed the door.  
  
I hope the doc said I can go home. I don't want to stay here. I feel fine, there should be no reason for them to keep me here. Oh well, I'll find out tomorrow.  
  
About a moment or two later, I felt a weight on my bed, but I was too tired to open my eyes and acknowledge it.  
  
Don't worry, sweeting. By tomorrow afternoon you'll be going home. I promise you.  
  
Had I not already been half gone, I might have opened to my eyes and responded.  
  
A/N: Hahaha, my nurse's name was Alison! How ironic, huh? Well, I hope you're all enjoying this. I'm sorry if this chapter was little sappy or boring, but trust me, it was necessary. Oh and BTW, I was talking about the first Resident Evil movie, not the new one. Just wanted to clear that up in case anyone got confused. I'll try to up this again soon. R/R. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Man, writer's block is the easiest thing in the world to catch. I hate that. Well, here's chapter 13. Finally. Enjoy. 

Sometime later, I heard whispers outside my door.

"Do we really have to keep her here? Isn't there another room that we could put her in?"

"I'm afraid not. Everything else is filled."

"But doctor, isn't that the room where she died?"

I blinked in confusion.

Died? Someone died in here?

By this time my stomach had made a complete 360 but, I somehow managed to get out of bed and approached the door.

"Yes, unfortunately that is where she died."

Where who died? What are they talking about?

"Doctor please, find another room for her. I have a bad feeling about keeping her in there."

"I already told you that we had no other choice."

"But..."

"Please, don't argue. I'll try to find something for her in the morning. Goodnight nurse Lopez."

My eyes went wide.

I don't understand. Why would Alison want to put me another room so badly. I don't see anything out of the ordinary about it.

I heard their footsteps fade and knew they had left. I shrugged it off and walked back to my bed. A note on the wall caught my eye on the way back, though.

Hmm, what's this?

I looked at the note and realized it wasa list of all the patient and their room numbers. Out of sheer boredom I decided to read the list.

Look at that, all the patients in order alphabetically from as far as May 2000. The year that... No, I am not gonna go there. Not again

I looked through all the patients and finally got down to the Z. My eyes fell upon two particular names. Mine and my mother's.

Wha... What? Why is my mother's name here? Was this one of the rooms she stayed in? I guess its possible.

I took a look at the dates and went deathly pale.

Oh my god, no way! It has the dates my mom came and left Noone's been in this room since then. Oh man, no wonder Alison wanted to get me out of here, she knew I'd see this!

I took slow, tired steps back to my bed and sat down.

Okay, so they stuck me in this room, big deal? I mean, the doctor did say that everything else was taken, right? No point getting all worked up over a little coincidence.

The imaginative part of my mind laughed at that.

Yeah right. Since when do you believe in coincidence, Libby.

I took a few deep breaths and was about to lay back down, when I heard more voices outside my door. I groaned.

Good lord, what now?

"Let me just check on her real quick, then I'll leave."

"Alright, but make it quick."

I laid back down and closed my eyes as the door began to open.

"I'll just be a minute, doctor. You may go ahead and leave if you'd like."

"Alright Alison. But remember, if she asks, say no."

"Yes, Doctor."

Say no about what? What's he talking about?

Alison closed the door and sighed in relief when the doctor finally walked away. She walked up to my bed and gently shook me.

"Libia, are you awake?"

I sighed and sat up.

"Yeah, I heard you and the Doctor talking outside. What was he talking about?"

Alison sighed.

"Libia, you have to get out of this room... Now!"

"But why? Just because my mom was the last patient in this room doesn't really mean anything. Yes, I was shocked but, its just a room."

"You don't understand, Libia. You're in danger."

"Danger? What do you mean?"

"That Doctor is not who he said he is."

I lifted my brow in confusion.

"What do you mean he's not who he says he is? Alison are you alright? You look really tired."

"This is no time to fool around Libby! If you don't get out of this room now, you'll be killed!"

"Killed! What the fuck are you talking about Alice, and how did you know my nickname?"

"That's not important! You have to get out here, now!"

"And just where am I supposed to go, Alison? Everything else is filled."

"No. He was lying. I checked the rooms and found a few empty ones on the floor below us."

I stared at her in shock for a moment trying to let what she had said register in my mind.

"But, aren't there guards around or something."

"Yes, but they're all outside. If we go now, we can just slip right past them."

"Alright. Just one question, though. What did the Doctor mean when he said to tell me no?"

Alison sighed.

"About not having anymore empty rooms. He must really want to keep you in here for some reason."

"Well, this room does kinda give me the creeps out to be honest."

"So let's go then."

"Wait. I heard everything that you and the Doctor said outside."

Alison went pale.

"You did?"

I nodded.

"I guess you know who the last patient to use this room was then, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, come on. Let's get you out of here."

There was still more I wanted to ask but, I knew I wasn't going to get a straight answer there was really no point asking.

'Fine. Let's go."

I got up, grabbed my clothes and followed Alison out the door. I started walking towards the elevator but, Alison grabbed my arm and started to drag me the other way.

"The elevator's not working. We'll have to go take the stairs on the other side."

"No way. You have got to be kidding me. All the way on the other side?"

Alison nodded and I groaned.

"Alright, let's go."

We walked in silence for about a minute, when a scream form one of the nearby rooms scared the crap out of us.

"What was that?"

I shrugged.

"Probably just one of the patients having a nightmare. Hell, I think I'm having one right now."

Alison chuckled.

"That's an interesting way to look at it. I guess this could be considered a nightmare for people who hate hospitals."

"Yeah. I'm one of them"

"I figured you were. I could tell by the way you go pale at the mention of needles."

I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. I hate needles alright."

We continued walking. As I looked around I noticed that this place didn't really didn't look Jackson's. It had a darker more disturbing look and feel to it that I couldn't put my finger on.

This has got to be another one of my weird dreams. I'm still in my room sleeping like a baby. I must have come down with another fever.

"Libia, are you alright?"

I lifted my head and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts."

Alison nodded and we continued walking.

I hope I wake up soon. This dream is really creeping me out.

We were about a few feet from the stairs, when I felt a cold hand place itself on my shoulder. I turned and gasped when I saw that it was the Doctor.

Damn. We're in trouble

The Doctor began to shake me violently.

What the hell? Why's he shaking me so hard.

"Wake up, Libia!"

I felt dizzy and moaned.

Run.

Wha... What the hell's going on?

Run Libby.

The Doctor started to shake me harder almost making me pass out from dizziness, then banged my head against the wall making Alison scream.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Doctor!"

"I told you to leave her in that room, didn't I?"

When the shock passed and I was able to move, I found an empty needle on the floor next to me. I got it and threw it at the Doctor, hitting him right in the jugular vein. I chuckled.

Whoa, now that's what I call a nice shot. Looks like all the Resident Evil I've played over the years has done me some good after all.

I got off the floor and put a hand on my stinging cheek. I gasped when I saw the blood on my fingers.

Okay, that's it. This Doctor's getting hurt.

The Doctor lurnged towards me but, I kneed him hard in the stomach and puched him the eye. I laughed as he doubled over on the floor in pain.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to underestimate your opponent?"

The Doctor groaned and Alison stared at me in shock.

"What, self-defence is not a crime. He attacked me first!"

"I didn't know you could fight, Libia."

I sighed. As much as I hated having to rain on my own parade, I knew I had to tell her.

"I can't, Alison. That's how I know I'm dreaming. Come on, let's go."

I grabbed Alison and started running down the stairs.

"So, that's the loony tunes Doc, eh?"

"Yes."

"But, why would he want to kill me? I don't get it."

"To prevent death himself."

I was too confused to even try to process that at the moment. That and the Doctor started running after us.

"What? Prevent death himself? What is that supposed to mean, Alison? Does he think I'm out to kill him or something?"

"You are."

"What! That's insane! Why would I want to kill my own Doctor!"

"Not your Doctor, Libby. You."

"Me!"

"You are your own worst enemy right now."

At that moment, I was blinded by a flashing white light.

"Libia! Wake up! Come on honey, wake up!

Huh?

My eyes shot opened and I screamed. I calmed down when I realized it was just Alison holding my shoulders.

"Alison?"

"Are you alright, Libia? You've been kicking and screaming for the last 20 minutes."

"I was. Wow, what a weird dream. I can't believe I actually remember it."

"You must have really been tired. I thought you would never wake up."

"Really? Man, how weird. I'm usually a light sleeper."

Alison put a hand to my forehead and sighed.

"I'm afraid you've come down with another fever, honey."

I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Yeah, I figured as much."

Alison chuckled and got a small red bottle out of her apron.

"Take this. It'll help lower the fever."

I nodded.

"Thanks Alison."

"You're welcome dear. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Alright, thanks."

When Alison left I closed my eyes and sighed in relief.

Thank god. It was just a dream. I hope the Doctor deems me healthy enough to go home tomorrow. I don't think I can take another day here.

I looked at the corner of the wall where I had seen the list but, saw nothing there.

I know it was just a dream but, it felt so real. Man, my own imagination shows me no mercy.

I took a another glance around my and smirked.

No mercy at all.

I chuckled and looked at the clock on the wall. I was surprised to see that it was already 4:30 in the morning.

Man, 4:30 already? Wow, time really does fly when you're having fun.

I laid back down on the bed and sighed.

Might as well get some more sleep. I don't want to look like a zombie for the Doctor tomorrow.

I closed my eyes and soon I was asleep once again.

A/N: Weird dream, huh? Man, my imagination really is my own worst enemy sometimes. LOL! R/R.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter takes place 4 years after the last one in the hospital. Hope you've all enjoyed so far. 

I was on my way to my new apartment with my sister-in-law of two years who ironicly enough, is also named Alice. We were jamming to the Gwen Stefani cd that's based on Wonderland.

"Hey Libby, doesn't this remind you of the Alice game?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, remember that dream that I told you about?" I asked.

"The one you started writing and never finished?" Alice asked.

I gave her a mock glare.

"Yeah, that one." I muttered.

Alice chuckled.

"I'm just playing with you, Libster. You really should finish it, though." Alice said.

At that moment, a grey cat ran out into the road. I had to hit the emergency brake to stop the car in time. The cat turned and stared at us. I could have sworn there was something familiar about the glint in its eyes, but it ran off so I couldn't be sure. Alice sighed.

"What is it with the animals, today? That's the third cat and ran in front of the car today." Alice said.

I shrugged.

"Who knows. Cats can be very fickle" I said.

Alice nodded.

"Ain't that the thruth." Alice said.

I sighed.

'That cat. I've seen it somewhere... But, where?'

We drove in silence the rest of the way.

Later on that night, I was in my room getting ready to go sleep, when I saw the same grey cat from eariler outside. I raised an eyebrow.

'Must belong to one of the neighbors.'

The cat looked up at me and jumped up onto the tree near my window. It sat on the branch and just stared at me. I smiled and stuck out my hand making kissing sounds trying to lure it to me. It jumped off the tree and landed on my window sill.

"Hey there, little buddy. Aren't you a pretty little thing." I cooed.

The cat purred and stretched itself out on my lap. I giggled and stroked his belly.

'What a cool cat. I wish I could keep it.'

The cat looked up at me and I gasped when I saw the golden glint in its eyes. I shook my head.

'Get a grip on yourself, girl. That was 4 years ago, and it was just a dream. Its just your mind messing with you again.'

That was what I wanted to believe, but something in the cat's stare told me otherwise. It jumped off my lap and went to the notebook where I kept the written rough drafts of my Alice stories. I narrowed my eyes in curiousity.

'What is this cat doing?'

I got up and walked over to pick it up. It meowed and put its front paw on my nose. I chuckled and walked back to my window. I set the cat down on my lap and it closed its eyes.

'There's something familiar about this cat. I can't help feeling that I know this kitty somehow...'

I shrugged and the cat jumped back outside. I closed the window, turned off the light, and got into bed.

'What a long day. Thank god its over.

Those were my last thoughts before falling asleep.

A/N: Yeah, the day's over, or is it? That's the trouble with dreamland, you're never quite sure what you're getting.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up a while later to the sound of clocks ringing.

'Wha... Morning already?'

I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by clocks. They were all Grandfather clocks of different colors and designs. I noticed that all the clocks were set to 6:00. I lifted an eyebrow.

'Okay, I'm assuming that the 'here we go again' theory is at work here.'

My theory was confirmed when the clocks dissappeared and mirrors of all shapes and sizes appeared.

'Yep, here we go again.'

One in particular cuaght my attention. It was a small black one with a red rose on top. I grabbed it.

'How pretty. I remember the mirrors, but I forgot what they were for.'

I put the mirror on top of a bigger one and they all dissappeared.

'Okay, now what?'

At that moment, the ground under me completely collasped, but it wasn't long before I felt the familiar puffing of my dress slowing down the fall. I chuckled.

'Well what do you know, little blue dress and all.'

The fall was steady, but after a while I started getting bored and impatient.

'Is something gonna happen, or am I just gonna float down all day?'

At that moment, all the clocks began to chime.

Tick tock...

Nothing.

Tick tock...

Nothing.

Tick tock...

After the third chime, a green light appeared. It was so bright that I was momentarily blinded.

'Damn, where that light come from?'

When the light faded and my vision cleared, I once again saw the mirrors. This time, they showed me various images of Wonderland. Needless to say, Wonderland looked like it had gone to hell in a handbasket.

'Oh my... What choas has ensured since I've been gone?'

One image in particular stood out from the rest. It was an image of a sprialed staircase with doors all over both walls. The final door at the top had a heart shaped emblem engraved on the keyhole.

'Heart shaped emblem, huh? I'll be sure to remember that.'

That mirror flew downward as I was about to touch it. I watched it until it was no longer in my line of sight. Another one appeared a few seconds later. This one showed an image of Wonderland Woods. My eyes widened in shock at the sight of the plant life being nearly all dead.

'Oh man! Wonderland really looks like crap now! What happened since I've been gone?'

The image dissappeared and a cloud of black smoke appeared. I burrowed my eyes in confusion.

'What's up with all the smoke? Was Wonderland Woods under fire! I sure hope not. That would explain why the plant life looks so dead and destory though.'

My heart sank at the thought of it. Even though it was a pain in the ass sometimes, I really liked Wonderland Woods. I didn't have time to dwell on it though. After a minute, the smoke dissappeared and I saw a hugh black hairy leg of some sort. I shuddered.

'Must be one of the insects from the woods. This promises to be a very interesting experience indeed.'

The mirrors all dissappeared and a single wooden desk with a black book on top appeared. I reached down to grab it. I laughed when I read the title.

'"Libby In Wonderland." Now I know I'm dreaming.'

I opened the book and started reading.

'I wonder where it ends this time.'

I continued reading until I came to the last two written pages. The first with me jumping into the book of bizzare things in the library at the skool. I chuckled as the memories started rushing through my mind.

'That's right. I was supposed to go meet the Mayor Elder in the lab to make the potion. There was something I was supposed to do before that, but I don't remember what. Well, it'll come to me soon.'

The very last page had the words "Time to write the conclusion to your dark tale" written on it in red ink. That me quiver in both excitement and fear.

'The conclusion, huh? Looks like I'll get to finish what I started after all. I'm dying to know what's waiting beyond the Fortress Of Doors. Let's just see how this little story of mine goes.'

The book dissappeared from my hands as I felt my feet hit solid ground. I looked around and found myself back in the main hall of the skool.

'Alrighty then, here at last. Now, what was it that I was supposed to do?'

The sound of approaching footsteps broke me out of my thoughts. I reached for the crouqet mallet, but much to my dismay and annoyance, I realized that none of my toys were on me. Not even the ivory ribbon. I sighed in frustration.

'Oh no. This not good. Not good at all.'

I ran and hid under the stairs as the door opened. Two spade cardguards walked in, looking very edgy and paranoid.

'Why do they look so paranoid? They don't know that I've returned yet, do they? I only just got here, so that's doubtful. I can't be too hasty right now, though.'

The two spades stopped right in front of the stairs and started looking around. I backed up into the darker corner to see them better.

"The queen is going to have our heads on a silver platter when we get back. You know that, right?" One said.

The other spade nodded.

"I know. Those two are harder to find than a needle in a hay stack. They've been nothing but trouble ever since that wretched girl left. Good riddance, I say." he said.

My eye began to twitch.

'Wretched! Oh, he did not just call me that. These idiots don't realize how fricking lucky they are right now. Someone really should teach them to watch what they say, though. You just never know who might be listening.'

The first spade sighed.

"I hate it when the queen orders us to look for those two. One of them can run like hell, and the other can appear and dissappear at will. They're damn near impossible to find, let alone catch." he said.

"I know what you mean. I hate going around Wonderland chasing them too, but she wants them trialed and you know what that means." said the other.

Both spades shuddered. I just closed my eyes and shook my head.

'Trialed, huh? Yeah, I know what that means alright.'

I waited until I heard a door close signaling the two spades' leave before coming out. I sighed in frustration and worry at what I had just heard.

'Trialed? Who does the queen think she's kidding? The minute she has them it'll be "off with their heads!" Well, not if I have anything to say about it. I have to find them, but I need to find my toys, or I won't be of much use to anyone.'

I searched the whole hall with no luck. I was so caught up in my search that I almost didn't notice the three Boojums that had made their way into the hall.

'Oh, great. You have got to be kidding me. Three Boojums and I'm left with no means of defending myself.'

I looked around for something that I could use against them. Frustrated at finding nothing I tried opening the doors, but they were all locked.

'Oh, this is nice. Real nice. I have no means of escape either.'

I looked up and found that the Boojums had not moved at all. I lifted an eyebrow.

'They're not moving. What the hell is wrong with them? Its like they don't even know I'm here. I suppose I shouldn't be complaining about that, though.'

A grayish shawdow dashing under the stairs caught my attention. I went to check it out, but found nothing. I sat down and started tapping my fingers on the floor.

'What is going on? I can't stay here forever, but if I try to leave the Boojums might spot me. What a predicament I'm in.'

A loud piercing scream broke me out of my thoughts. I covered my ears to avoid going deaf.

'Right. I forgot about that scream of theirs.'

I poked my head out a little to see what was going on. I saw one of the Boojums fall dead right in front of me. I looked for the other two, but they were gone.

'What just happened? And where did the other two go?'

I came out and took a closer look at the dead Boojum. It was cut and scratched up with blood gushing from the wounds.

'That's weird. This looks like the work of some wild animal rather than a weapon.'

I leaned down to see the cuts better. They were definitly made by claws.

'Who or what did this? Well, one less Boojum to worry about at least.'

When the body dissappeared I saw something glimering in the blood.

'Hmm... What's this?'

I grabbed the item and wiped the blood off with the skirt of my dress. It appeared to be a piece of jewelry. When I finished wiping the blood off, I saw that it was a rusty golden earring.

'Wait a minute. I've seen this earring before, but where...?'

I did a double take when the realization finally hit home.

'CC! How did his earring end up here?'

"CC!" I called.

No Answer.

"CC?" I called again.

Still no answer.

"CC!" I called again.

By now I was really starting to become annoyed. Where was he and why wouldn't he answer me?

"CC! Come on, this isn't funny! Stop messing with me and get your mangy butt out here!" I said.

Nothing. I sighed.

'Of course, I forgot. You can't just come out and tell me. Dammit. Guess I'm on my own for a while, then. That's okay dude, I'll fingure this out evenually.'

Another scream was let loose. I saw the other two Boojums again. I sighed and covered my ears.

'When I find my toys, they are so dead.'

I ran under the stairs just in time to avoid be being spotted.

'Okay, this whole hiding under the stairs thing has got to stop. What's a girl to do?'

I leaned against the wall and my eyes fell upon a small dent on the floor.

"Oh, what's this." I said.

The dent had a circular shape to it. I looked at CC's earring and back at the dent.

'I wonder...'

I put the earring in the dent and it rose slightly to reveal a knob. I chuckled.

'Yes! Now we're getting somewhere!'

I turned the knob and another knob rose.

'Interesting.'

I turned the knob and a piece of the floor opened up. I saw a big beautiful wooden jewerly box with a silver key.

'Right then, let's see what we've got here.'

I grabbed the key and with a bit of effort, managed to lift the jewerly box. I chuckled.

'I feel like I'm about to open Pandora's box. I wonder what's inside.'

I opened the box and gasped in delight.

"My toys!" I said.

I grabbed them all and got CC's earring from the knob. The floor closed and returned to normal. I giggled.

'Good ole CC. You can always count on him to keep your things safe while you're gone.'

I was about to come out, when the whole floor began to shake.

'Oh, what now?'

I looked down and gasped when I realized that I was no longer in the main hall. Instead, I was literally walking on water.

'Oh my god! This is so cool!'

I walked a few steps until I felt the water begin to rise.

'How weird. I'm walking in the water like nothing and I don't feel wet at all. I wonder why.'

A few seconds later, I was completely submerged in the water. Imagine my surprise to find that I could still breath, though. I smiled.

'This is bad. I wish I could do things like this while I'm awake.'

A light from under me got my attention. I swam down towards it. When I got there, the light dissappeared and a door appeared. I shrugged and opened it. The force of the water pushed me in. I heard the door close. I looked up and the door was no longer there.

'Figures. Well, where to now?'

I looked up and saw the water level decreasing. When it was knee high, I looked around and found myself in a celler. I walked over to the only shelf and found some containers with the sugar and spice that I needed to make the potion.

'How convinent. Two of the items that I need right in the same shelf. What are the odds?'

I took the two containers and nearly dropped CC's earring in the process.

'I've got to be more careful with this. Honestly though, he really should just get a new one. But until then...'

I got the earring and put it on my left ear. At that moment, I heard laughter behind me. I turned around, but found nobody there.

'Yeah, either I really am just hearing things, or I'm being messed with.'

I heard the laughter again. I got the crouqet mallet and scanned the whole room. Still noone in sight.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wants to play." I whispered.

I walked in the direction the laughter was coming from and found a big door. I took another look around and listened for the laughter. After a moment I figured it was safe and turned my attention back to the door.

"Well now, what do we have here?" I muttered.

It looked like a normal door expect that it was made of stone rather than wood. I tilted my head.

'A door made of stone? This is starting to feel more like D&D rather than Wonderland. Who am I to judge, though?'

I looked for the knob, but was dumbfounded to find none.

'Great. How am I gonna open this thing?'

I tried pushing the door with all the force I could muster, but it wouldn't budge. I tried looking for a level, no luck there either. I even tried looking for a trap that might open the door after being disarmed. Nothing worked.

'How the bloody hell am I supposed to open this door?'

I caught myself playing with CC's earring. I sighed.

'It's worth a try.'

"CC?" I called softly.

No answer.

"CC?" I called again.

Still no answer.

'Uhh... Forget it.'

By now I was so frustrated that I was about to smack the door with the mallet, when I noticed some writing on it.

'Only the power of Zues can move me.' I lifted an eyebrow.

'Zues? Okay, he's the god of thunder and lightening.'

I looked at the mallet and back at the door.

'Let's see if this works.'

I smacked the door with the mallet. Some electric jolts came out and the door moved a bit. I smirked.

'Huston, we have lift off!'

I backed away from the door and let a few electrified balls fly at it. The force of the electricity made the door rise completely and a portal was revealed.

'Thanks Zues. That worked quite nicely. Now, let's see what's behind door number one.'

I heard the laughter once again as I stepped through the portal. 


End file.
